


Music in the Wind

by Pillowscience21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- Farmer AU, Angst, Background Alex/Sam relationship, F/F, Farmer-AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kara is a sexyfarmer, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Mutual Pining, Someone get Lena some Therapy please, SuperCorp, Zero to One-hundred real fast so buckle in, everyone is sexy and gay, everyone is thirsty, just a little smut, let lena be soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: The woman standing before Kara now is a vision of inky hair and pale skin, her skintight dress and stilettos screams money, the look on her face screams annoyed(in a very professional way).Kara leans forward on the counter holding Lena’s gaze. “And what do you know about me, Lena Luthor?”orLena Luthor desperately need a certain plot of land for a research project that could change the world, but a certain stubborn farmer refuses to cooperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pillowscience21)  
> @Pillowscience21

 Lena doesn't notice Jess shuffle into her office with a huff, but she does notice the massive basket that is dropped on the coffee table and the small cooler she holds out to Lena with a shrug.

 

She stands from her desk and makes her way to the couch to sit. “Still a no?”

 

“Still a no.” Jess sighs.

 

Lena peers into the basket and begins pulling the contents out examining them. It’s a small feist of artisan goods, and she knows that every single item is going to be one of the most delicious things she has ever eaten. “Have a seat, I can’t eat all this by myself.”

 

This has been a regular occurrence for the past few months, Lena sends Jess to Midvale with an offer to a local farmer to buy their land along with the rights to the incredibly rare metal deposit that runs through it, Jess comes back with a hard no from the owner and an adorable hand woven basket full of the most delicious jams, cheeses and smoked meats. She scoops what looks like strawberry rhubarb jam onto a handmade cracker and tops it with goat cheese and a small piece of smoked trout. She bites down with a groan, it’s one of the most delicious things she has ever eaten, even her favorite restaurants can’t stack up to the top quality farm fresh ingredients. Lena looks at the table with a frown and begrudgingly takes another bite.

 

“Who even is this woman?” She says sarcastically, because she knows exactly who this woman is. Kara Danvers, former employee of Catco Media a cub reporter working her way up with the best of them, who one day quit her job to move out to a 300 acre berry farm in Midvale.

 

“God Lena all I know right now is that I want to bathe in this jam, this is the most wonderful thing i’ve ever eaten. I thought after the first few times she sent us stuff it couldn’t get any better but she continues to surprise me.”

 

Lena nods her head in agreement, this woman is surprising for many reasons, the first offer she sent was mediocre at best Lena wasn’t surprised she turned it down. Since then however, her offers have become more and more ludicrous, and Kara Danvers _continues_ to turn them down. “I can’t believe she keeps saying no, she could buy a farm double the size with the amount we are proposing.”

 

Jess busies herself with putting more jam on a cracker, “Maybe she knows about the value of the inertron metal, she is probably just trying to milk the company for as much as she can get?”

 

“How would she even know it is there? _We_ aren’t even sure if its there, we are just going off of models of where we _think_ the meteorites landed over 500 years ago.”

 

“Maybe the other farmers we bought out said something?” Jess suggests.

 

“If they did they would be in violation of their non-disclosure agreement, i’m pretty

sure none of those farmers want to have a lawsuit with L-Corp on their hands.”

 

Jess fidgets with the butter knife in the jar for a moment, “Do you think a rival company has made contact with her at all?”

 

“No we have exclusive rights to the meteorite spread data.”

 

Jess frowns. “Lena I don’t know what to tell you, I have tried everything to convince her that selling is the right thing. I really don’t think she is going to budge.”

 

“Everybody has a price, we just haven’t found the right motivator yet.”

 

“Well you know i’m happy to go back and try to talk to her again.” Jess says gesturing to the table full of goods.

 

“No, that’s alright Jess. I think it’s time I pay a visit to Midvale.”

* * *

 

Kara shrugs her coat off her shoulders places it on the hook next to the front door, toes out of her boots and removes the band from her hair, she sighs with relief massaging her tingling scalp. If someone had told her how difficult it was to care for a herd of goats, she may not have agreed to bring them home when Winn found them on an abandoned farm - then again, yeah she would. Kara is not one to turn down wayward souls, the basis of her farm has always been to rescue animals in need, as well as offer local produce to those who may not get it otherwise, the artisan goods she gets to create on a daily basis just comes with the territory and helps her keep ahead of expenses.

 

She is face down on the couch imagining making her way to a hot shower and putting together a decent dinner when a knock sounds through the house. Kara pokes her head up and frowns in the direction of the door, it’s not often that people come all the way out to her farm, especially this late into the afternoon. She pushes up from the couch with a groan, shuffles to the door and swings it open with a huff. She expects to see the same woman who has been bothering her about buying her farm for _weeks_ , Kara would never sell, but Jess and the company she represents don’t seem to get the hint. “Jess today is not the da - oh.”

 

The woman standing before her now, is definitely not the peppy secretary that she has come to expect, no this woman is a vision of inky hair and pale skin. Her skintight dress and stilettos _scream_ money, the look on her face screams _annoyed;_ in a very professional way.

 

“Kara Danvers, a pleasure to finally meet you.” She offers a hand to shake and Kara takes it with frown.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“My name is Lena Luthor I represent L-Corp.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You’ve turned down all of the offers for your land, so i’m here to ask you in person, what is it going to take to get you to sell?” Lena is all business unlike Jess who tried to charm her way into a successful deal.

 

Kara is suddenly very aware of how she must look, dirty jeans sweat stained tank top under her favorite blue flannel shirt, she fidgets with the rim of her glasses and wonders why she is so nervous all of the sudden. “My land is not for sale, Miss Luthor.”

 

“There must be something I can do to convince you otherwise, name your price.”

 

 _Why won’t these people just drop it?_ “Look, I don’t know why you want to buy my land so badly but its not for sale and it never will be.” Lena looks relieved at the first half of the sentence eyes softening the smallest bit, Kara takes it in she can’t help but feel there is more to this woman than the hard shell on display at the moment.

 

Lena’s next question knocks the wind out of her. “What if I told you that what I want to do here will save lives?”

 

Kara laughs out loud, and Lena looks genuinely confused by her reaction, as if that isn’t the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said. Kara studies the women for a moment and is surprised when she sees that she is genuine about her claim. “You know what, you have my attention. Would you like to come in and explain how a 300 acer berry farm is going to save lives.”

 

Kara leads them through the house to the kitchen where she gestures to a stool at the breakfast bar, puts a pot of tea on and throws together a quick cheese plate to share. “I hope you like goat cheese, I have it in abundance here so it’s what I feed all of my guests.”

 

“Honestly I was never really a fan until Jess brought one of your baskets back to the office, I developed a taste for it fairly quickly. You really do make some amazing products, that strawberry rhubarb jam you sent last week was to die for.”

 

“Oh thank you. I thought it was good but I pretty much eat anything with sugar in it,” Kara chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I felt bad that she kept coming all the way out here just for me to tell her no over and over again.”

 

Lena tilts her head to the side and studies Kara for a moment before taking a long sip of her mint tea, a ruby mark paints the white mug where her lips have been, Kara finds she iss staring at it like a priceless painting when Lena’s smooth voice pulls her back. “If you want me to tell you why I want to purchase your land so badly, I will need you to sign some paperwork.”

 

“Oh, um like what kind of paperwork?”

 

Lena pulls a manila folder out of her bag and slides it across the counter. “A non-disclosure agreement, the research that would be done here is highly sought after and I like to ensure that my competition doesn’t catch a whiff of it before i’m ready to reveal it myself.”

 

Kara gets the feeling Lena thought she could come to her house, put on her big bad CEO pant-skirt and intimidate a little farmer into giving in. “Ok… I understand wanting to keep some things under wraps for your companies sake, but tell me Miss Luthor, why should _I_ trust _you_ to tell me the whole truth? I mean from how hard you are working to buy my land it seems like I have a gold mine under my house, how do I know your not scamming me somehow? No offense, but you are the CEO of a major corporation that doesn’t exactly have the best track record in the moral and ethical department.”

 

Lena raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Kara catches the corner of her mouth turn up in a hint of a smile. “Do you know how I acquired this company Miss Danvers?”

 

“I’ve read the news articles.”

 

“Then you know that my brother was hauled off to jail for those moral and ethical crimes you speak of, and I stepped into an impossible position in a failing company, managed to pull it from the brink of collapse. I changed the core fundamentals from weapons and destruction to the farther expansion of the technological and medical advances.”

 

Kara takes her in as she speaks, her face is stern and her body language was still closed but there was a sincerity in her eyes and the way she drums her fingers on her mug is endearing.

 

“What those news articles don’t tell you is how I never wanted to be a CEO. I’m a scientist, there is a reason I took the company in the direction that it is in. I want to help people Miss Danvers, and from what I know about you, so do you.”

 

Kara leans forward on the counter holding Lena’s gaze. “And what do you know about me?”

 

“I know that you left your job as a reporter very suddenly, I know that every animal on this farm is a rescue, I know that you make regular donations to the local homeless shelters and orphanages. I also know that you started a community garden in the heart of National City where you go every weekend to teach inner city children to grow crops and live a healthier lifestyle. You dedicate your life to helping others in every way possible, and i’m here to tell you that I care too, if you would just give me the opportunity I would love to show you.”

 

Kara is floored, Lena certainly knew way more about her than she expected, infact she didn’t expect her to know _anything_ about her. Who is she? A simple reporter turned farmer, who got sick of the daily grind and wanted to make a more tangible difference in the world. Everything Lena listed off was a matter of public record, or asking the right people, but this is _Lena Luthor_ the most powerful woman in National City who made it a point to know everything about her in order to - what? Gain her trust? And she seems so _real,_ so sincere, Kara can feel in her gut that she is telling the truth when she says she just wants to make the world better. The word leaves her mouth before she realizes she is speaking. “Okay.”

 

If the look on Lena’s face is any indicator, she is surprised at the simplicity of Kara’s answer. “Okay?”

 

“Okay, i’ll sign your agreement, you tell me what the big deal is with my land and we will go from there.”

 

Kara signs the paperwork and Lena spends the next few hours trying to explain in plain english what exactly she needs Kara’s land for. As it turns out there _might_ be a deposit of _very_ rare metal on her land, that has potential beyond any other substance this earth has to offer. L-Corp has been able to acquire miniscule amounts from the surrounding farms, but she suspects that the main deposit in somewhere on Kara’s land.  Lena has a 3-inch binder full of graphs, statistics, and research, she is explaining how they came to the conclusion the meteor shower landed in her area but Kara isn’t even looking at the graph, she can’t stop watching Lena.

 

The moment she started talking about all of the science her demeanor changed completely, gone is the stone cold CEO boardroom routine, it has been replaced with what Kara can only describe as a giddy science nerd. She is blindsided by how easygoing Lena becomes and how utterly adorable she finds the woman as she talks about something she loves, she just refills Lena’s mug with tea and nods along offering words of affirmation when she actually grasps a concept.

 

Kara makes them both dinner, if the sound that Lena releases upon the first bite is an indicator, she approves of her cooking, which makes Kara inexplicably happy. They move their conversation over to the couch to split a bottle of her homemade blueberry wine, Kara is surprised with how quickly Lena warms up to her, she speaks of her relationship with her brother and how she was completely blindsided when it was revealed what he had truly become. Kara tells Lena how her parents died in a car accident when she was 12 and what it was like being adopted by the Danvers, which leads to a long discussion about how strange it was for both of them, being thrust into an adoptive home at an awkward age. Kara finds herself telling over exaggerated farming stories to try and coax a pearly smile from Lena’s wine stained lips.

 

A quarter to midnight Lena glances at her watch with a sigh and rubs her temples. “It’s getting pretty late I should probably be going. I will see you tomorrow morning so you can show me around the land?”

 

“Yep, i’m normally up pretty early but if you come around 10 I should have most of my morning chores finished.” Kara observes as Lena gathers her paperwork and shoves it into her bag. “Are you going all the way back to the city tonight?”

 

“Considering the only hotel in this town is a crusty Super 8, I think it’s my only choice.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize, I wouldn’t have kept you so late.

 

“It’s alright I’m no stranger to working late into the night.” Lena is already making her way to the front door, apparently not concerned about how ridiculous it is to drive almost an hour back to the city just to come back morning. Kara is suddenly overcome with a fervent need to keep this woman safe.

 

“Lena just stay here tonight. I have a guest room, it’s a waste to go all the way back to the city when you will just be coming back in the morning."

 

“Oh no I couldn’t -”

 

Kara cuts her off. “I insist, I could never let a friend drive an hour down winding roads in the middle of the night when there is no reason for it.”

 

Lena gives her an amused grin and Kara feels her heart leap in her chest. “So we are friends now?”

 

“You know more about me than most people, I think we have long past the point of being just acquaintances. Besides, I don’t share my favorite wine with just anyone.”

 

“Wine _is_ the way to my heart.”

 

Kara shows Lena to her room and helps her get settled loaning her a comfortable pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. “All set for the slumber party! You need anything else?”

 

“Hah, no Miss Danvers you have done more than enough. Thank you.”

 

“Please, call me Kara, holler if you need anything i’m just in the next room over. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Kara.”

 

Kara prepares for bed in a daze, she can’t stop thinking about the strange but delightful turn this day has taken. It’s incredible, just how quickly she is drawn to Lena and how open Lena was with her, she has the feeling that is a rare occurrence when it comes to the powerful business woman and she can’t help but feel privileged. Kara falls asleep with a smile on her lips, excited for what tomorrow has to bring.

* * *

 

_What am I even doing?_

 

Lena burrows under the blankets turning so her back it toward the window that is allowing an offensive amount of sunlight through so early in the morning. She can’t remember the last time she was woken by the sun, the blackout blinds in her apartment ensure that the shrill chime of her alarm is the only thing that can pull her from slumber.

 

Today however, she wakes slowly to unrelenting rays of light and the sound of birds chirping outside the window, she swears she can hear a rooster crowing in the distance. Lena can’t believe she allowed this to happen, she had no intention of staying as long as she did last night or _talking_ as much as she did, but Kara was like a cooling salve to a wound she didn’t know she had. Those damn blue eyes drew her in, and that damn blueberry wine loosened her tongue and Kara’s warm presence just opened her up before she knew what had even happened.

 

Then there is the matter of being _here_ , in Kara’s guest bedroom wrapped in the most adorable handmade quilt, listening to a damn rooster crow and goats bleat and - _is that singing_?

 

Lena drags herself from the bed, and peeks out the window, Kara wasn’t joking when she said she gets up early to do chores, she is in a sight to behold in skin tight white washed jeans, a red and green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Lena was never a fan of the cowboy look, but Kara is a perfect mixture of rugged, adorable, and utterly sexy - _nope Lena Luthor you will not think this way about a woman you are trying to make a business deal with._

 

Kara is singing to one of the goats as she pats its head lovingly, and Lena has to look away before her heart implodes in on itself.

 

Lena makes her way to the bathroom where she is greeted by a pile of fresh clothes and a handwritten note, explaining that her dress and heels from the night before aren't farm appropriate attire. Lena is grateful for this woman’s foresight, she showers and changes trying in vain to tame her wavy hair before relenting and stealing a hairband from Kara’s collection settling on a loose braid down the center of her back. She makes her way to the kitchen, once again grateful for Kara’s foresight as there is a pot of hot coffee ready for her, she sits at the breakfast bar eagerly sipping from her mug as she takes in her surroundings.

 

Kara’s house is _painfully_ adorable, decorated with bright colors, cute knick-knacks and fairylights along shelves, there is an herb garden hanging from a contraption on the far wall of the kitchen. Her house is welcoming and warm just like she is, and Lena can’t help but think how her apartment is a perfect reflection of  her cold CEO persona, much to her dismay.

 

The heavy thump of boots approaching the kitchen door pulls Lena’s attention in that direction, Kara comes in the house and gives Lena a toothy grin as soon as she sees her.

 

“You’re up!”

 

Lena can’t help but grin back. “As it turns out a rooster makes an excellent alarm clock.”

 

“Ugh i’m sorry I should have warned you.

 

“It’s alright, it’s actually the best wake up call I have had in awhile.” _For more reasons than one._

 

“Well that’s nice to hear, are you hungry? I was just about to go get some eggs for breakfast.” Kara says grabbing a basket from somewhere under the kitchen counter.

To say Lena is amused by this would be an understatement. “You’re going to go get eggs that were laid this morning for breakfast right now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow, can I come? I’ve never gathered eggs before.” Lena is as baffled as Kara is by her eagerness to do mundane farm chores.

 

Before she knows it she is trudging behind Kara through a mud filled animal pen, in bright red boots that are two sizes too big with socks stuffed in the toes. Basket in hand they approach a small wooden house and Kara lifts up on a hinged door to reveal ten nest boxes, a few of them still housing slightly startled hens. Kara busies herself gathering eggs from almost every empty box before reaching under one of the chickens that is still laying and taking the eggs from there as well.

 

“Aren’t you worried she is going to peck you?” Lena asks.

 

“What? No! This is Belle she is a total sweetheart, here pet her.” Kara gestured for Lena to step closer and stroked the bird’s feathers gently.

 

 _Of course the chicken has a name._  

 

“Uh, I think i’ll pass.”

 

“Come on her feathers are so soft, pet her!” Kara’s blue eyes are pulling her in, and Lena finds she is drawn toward the woman, which happens to also be where the damn chicken is, so she reaches a tentative hand out and strokes it lightly between its wings.

 

Kara beams and Lena feels an unfamiliar swell of pride at making this woman proud of her in the smallest way. “See, she’s a total sweetheart. Now if you are really brave you can reach under her and grab the egg that is there.”

 

“Are you serious?” Lena scoffs.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Lena steps closer confidently and reaches under the bird. Just as she is pulling her hand away triumphantly it squawks and turns its head menacingly, Lena lets out an ignominious squeak and drops the egg in her hand with a, _crack_. Kara howls beside her doubling over holding her stomach with one hand and leaning on the nest box with the other.

 

Lena slaps Kara’s shoulder weakly, barely containing her echoing laughter. “That’s not funny. It nearly bit my finger off!” This just makes Kara laugh harder and Lena follows suit clutching her stomach and wiping fruitlessly at the tears streaming down her face.

 

Finally Kara pulls herself together and looks at Lena with so much affection she fears she might drown in it, “That was adorable.” She says simply, and Lena just punches her again, spins around and walks back toward the house to hide the crimson blush creeping across her cheeks.

 

After breakfast, Lena finds herself once again trudging behind Kara, in the center of a field of raspberry bushes placing little flags in the area’s where her data suggests the metal deposits will be. Kara plucks berries periodically and pops them into her mouth, grimacing slightly every time Lena places a marker in the field.

 

Finally she voices the concern that is etched across her face. “These raspberry bushes have been here for years, a lot of them were wild and I just cleaned up the land around them and planted a few more to round out the numbers, if I sell this land to you, are just going to tear them all up?”

 

“I’m sure we could workout a way to transfer them to your new land.” Lena suggests.

 

“There is no guarantee they would take to new soil, they thrive here.” Kara retorts, obviously a little bothered by the implications of losing so much.

 

Lena isn’t sure what to say, she feels helpless to comfort Kara but she is also determined that the developments this research would bring could save countless lives, she retreats to the business side of herself and pushes forward.

 

“The diagrams suggest this is only a small deposit the main line will be somewhere in that grove of trees.” Lena points toward a grove of apple trees and Kara audibly huffs behind her. Lena hikes up a small hill to the grove and is just beginning to put the first marker in the ground when Kara’s voice stops her.

 

“Lena, can I show you something?”

 

They make their way through the trees stopping at a particularly battered one that has at least a dozen wind chimes hanging from the branches filling the air with an eerily beautiful song. Kara steps forward placing her hand on the trunk tracing deep grooves that scar it, there is a deep sadness to her visage and her crystal eyes cloud with a storm of emotion, Lena’s heart clenches at the sight.

 

“When I was a child, my parents brought me here every year to pick berries, they were friends with the farmer his name was M’yrnn,  I would spend hours and hours playing in the fields, and in this grove of trees. One day I found a knife that someone had lost, I played with it out here chopping up twigs and cutting apples, until I had the bright idea to carve my name into this tree. When the my father caught me I thought I was going to be in big trouble, I cried so loudly my mother and the farmer came to see if I was hurt. M’yrnn placed his palm over where I carved my name, look me dead in the eye and said, ‘It looks like this tree belongs to you now, but only if you share it with your family.’ So my mother and father carved their names into it too and a heart around all of them.”

 

Kara’s eyes glisten and she sniffs a little turning to look Lena in the eye. “Every year we would come to this tree and place a wind chime in its branches, it was my fathers idea, he said it was so the wind could sing for us even when we weren't here.”

 

Tears stream down her face now, and Lena is dangerously close to following suit. “I continued to come out here every year to place a new wind chime even after… everything. One day I pulled into the drive and the house was empty, M’yrnn had developed Alzheimer's and his family wasn’t interested in running the farm anymore. I poured everything I had into buying it, thankfully the family was willing to lower the price so I could afford it, but it was years before the monotony of the city got to me and I finally came out here to live and work full time. I’m so sorry Lena, I want to help people I really do, but there isn’t even a guarantee that your research will do that, and this place isn’t something I can just sell. This is one of the last connections I have with my parents, I don’t think there is anything that will make me sell.”

 

A long silence passes between them, the wind rustles the branches of the trees creating a haunting melody, she can almost see the notes swirling around them in idle patterns. Kara isn’t unaffected by it and becomes a shuddering teary mess as she covers her mouth to muffle a sob Lena does something she can’t remember ever doing with a near stranger, she pulls Kara into her arms and pours as much emotion as she can into the tight embrace.

 

Time slows to a glacial pace, Lena’s entire world has narrowed to the woman before her, she runs her fingers through blonde locks gently whispering gentle words of comfort, her heart aching to take her pain away. Finally Kara’s shudders stop and she pulls away from Lena’s now damp shoulder to wipe her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Lena, you must think I’m a disaster.”  

 

Lena takes a chance cupping Kara’s cheek in her hand gently wiping a tear with her thumb. “Oh Kara, aren’t we all?”

* * *

 

Kara is mortified, she just poured her heart out to someone who may as well be a complete stranger, then turned on her heel and all but sprinted back to the house mumbling something about food. Lena is understandably bewildered, but follows her to the house and sits at her breakfast bar looking twenty kinds of beautiful, and cute and _sexy_ in the v-neck that Kara gave her and jeans she had to cuff at the bottom because they were too long even with boots on.

 

_Oh man i’m in trouble._

 

She kicks herself internally and asks Lena if she would like a glass of wine, she can’t seem to stop the word vomit that continues to spew from her mouth, she is in the middle of explaining why she uses a certain type of yeast, when Lena places her hand over hers and squeezes.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara looks down at the pale hand over hers and swallows the thick lump that forms in her throat. “Yes?"

 

“Will you go to dinner with me?” Kara must stand there with her mouth open for a little longer than Lena likes, because she stutters along. “It’s the least I could do, for letting me stay the night and showing me around.”

 

“O-oh, of course.” Kara squeaks

 

“Great.” Lena’s lips curl into a toothy grin, Kara can’t seem to remember anything so beautiful.

 

“How about tonight?” Kara cringes a little at her own eagerness, but decides to roll with it. “There is a farm to table restaurant that is only open certain days of the week, we could go tonight, if you would like.”

 

Lena nods downing her glass of wine in one swig then stands to go get ready. Kara does the same deciding on a simple red button down and black slacks, she puts her contacts in and lets her hair down in loose curls applying light makeup. She checks herself in the mirror, excited for Lena to finally see her out of dirty work clothes, she reflects on how insane all of this is. She met Lena less than twenty four hours ago and now they are going on a - date? No, it’s not a date, Lena is just trying one last time to convince her to sell her land, then they will go separate ways and probably never speak to each other again.

 

Kara is waiting patiently for Lena to emerge, fully expecting her to be wearing the same dress she had on the night before, but when she does come out she is wearing black slacks, and a loose silk blouse that matches the emerald of her eyes. Kara is dumbstruck, the only sound she can manage is an almost inaudible _whoa_ muttered under her breath.

 

Lena offers a shy smile. “I remembered I had some extra clothes in the trunk of my car, you never know when a wardrobe change may be necessary between board meetings.”

 

“Should we get going?”

 

“Absolutely, show me a Midvale style good time Miss Danvers.”

 

Kara holds her elbow out for Lena to wrap her arm around, much to her delight she takes it willingly, giggling a little at the sudden act of chivalry. Kara ignores the little voice in her head that keeps telling her how strange this situation is and leaps headlong into the unknown.

 

Dinner is unlike anything Kara has ever experienced before, she learns that Lena hates salmon with a passion, loves her coffee black and her scotch neat, that she has a complicated relationship with her mother, and that her assistant Jess is her only friend National City. Kara is a landslide careening down a mountain, she adores the way Lena talks with her hands, long fingers dancing along with her thoughts, her knees go weak each time Lena pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and worries away at it, she falls in love with the crinkle at the corner of her eye, or the way her forehead wrinkles as she reads the menu. With every purse of her lips, or arch of her eyebrow Kara loses herself a little in emerald eyes, pale skin, raven hair that she wants to run her fingers through. Is this how it happens, like a wildfire ripping through her destroying what she thought she knew and replacing it with something completely new? Is this what falling is like? _Oh god,_ _I really like this woman. No! Danvers pull yourself together you are being insane._

 

“Kara?”

 

“What? Oh! Sorry I was a little lost in thought there, what did you say?”

 

“It’s alright, I was asking about your sister.”

 

That’s another thing she wasn’t expecting, Lena is _just_ as interested in what she has to say as she is in Lena. Sure, Kara has been on decent dates before - _not that this is a date_ (she felt the need to remind herself), often she was talked _at_ and rarely did the people listen so intently to what she had to say. She talks openly about Alex and Eliza how they are doing and the role they played in who she has become and her views of the world. Lena asks question after question pulling Kara farther from shell, she wasn’t even aware of all of the things she kept locked away in a secret place inside herself, but Lena has a way of drawing them out of her and knocking down walls she built so long ago she forgot they existed.

 

As dinner winds to a close and the waiter hands Kara her takeout box that contains an entire apple pie, Lena brings Kara back to the reality of how they got to this point in the first place. “I think I have a solution for the inertrion metal research that will leave both of us satisfied.”

 

“Lena…”

 

“Hear me out, you won’t have to sell me your land it will be almost like a rental agreement. I get permission to set up a research station and remove what I need, and I pay you for the privilege to be there and for any substance I acquire from it. You will need to give me explicit consent before I do anything that changes the land in anyway, I dig a two inch hole in the ground and you will know about it.”

 

Kara frowns stirring the ice in her glass of water. “If this was an option why didn’t you offer it in the first place?”

 

“It’s a lot of red tape, and we have found when there are outside parties involved it’s a struggle to get everything we need without having to spend a fortune to keep them happy, in the end it's a matter of trust. I simply don’t make a habit of trusting people I just met.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But after getting to know _you_ Kara, I can say without a doubt that I trust you explicitly.”

 

“Really? I'm honored, thank you Lena. For what it’s worth I trust you too, I had a really wonderful time tonight and I - I like you a lot...” Kara says, her heart is beating out of her chest and she wrings her hands together on the table until Lena lays hers on top of them squeezing gently.

 

When Kara looks into her eyes her heart leaps into her throat, she can practically see the raw unfiltered care flowing between them. “I like you too Kara, a lot.”

 

Lena has to go back to the City tonight, and Kara can’t help but feel disappointed as she hugs her goodbye in the front yard. She feels Lena sigh into the embrace and squeezes a little bit tighter than necessary. Kara pulls back, fully intent on sprinting into the house and reflecting on how strange this whole night has been, but green eyes pull her in, and she swallows thickly when Lena bites her lip almost nervously. A second feels like an eternity as they stare into each others eyes before Kara finally finds her voice. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

“Please.”

 

The single word is barely a whisper, but it roars in Kara’s ears and pulls her in like an ocean current to open sea. She leans forward and gently presses their lips together for just a moment, another question a silent one testing the waters. Lena responds in kind snaking her arms around her neck, tilting her head to the side and kissing back with just a little more pressure, in a moment their bodies are pressed flush against each other tongues are dancing along lips and skimming over teeth. It’s hot, needy, raw and open, like nothing Kara has ever felt before she isn’t in control of her own body as she presses Lena against her car, all she knows is the white heat that sears her skin wherever their bodies touch, and the light show that dances behind her eyes whenever their tongues come together in a malleable dance. Finally they come up for air panting hot breath against each others lips.

 

“Whoa.” Kara whispers, resisting the urge to dive back in and drown in this feeling she never knew existed.

 

“So it wasn’t just me…” Lena whispers wide eyed as if the shock of everything that just happened hit her like a train, she places a hand on Kara’s chest and eases her back gently. “I really need to get back to the city tonight.”

 

As much as Kara tries to hide it the disappointment in her voice is evident. “Ok.”

 

Lena nods and steps into her car starts the engine, and pulls away after giving Kara a glance through the tinted window. Kara just stands in the driveway watching longingly as tail lights disappear into the night.

* * *

It takes eleven months - eleven _long_ months before the paperwork is drawn up, the contracts are signed, and Lena finally has an excuse to make plans to go back to Midvale and begin her research.

 

Kara and Lena have become impossibly close, every moment of free time they have is spent finding new ways to grow closer, they text constantly and call each other every night. Kara spends her weekends working on a community gardens all around the city, L-Corp has taken a special interest in funding these for the sake of the community. Lena Luthor herself is spotted many times personally assisting, she does it so she can spend time with Kara, the positive press that comes with it all is just a bonus.

 

Despite all of this, the women have yet to really talk about what they _are_ to each other. They don’t dare talk about the kiss they shared that night in Midvale, Lena sometimes wonders if it was all a dream, it wasn’t. She chalks it up to fear, both of them too terrified of what it would mean to actually acknowledge the inarguable connection they had in that moment.

 

Now after all these months they have developed something that Lena never expected to find when she went to that little farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, _real_ friendship _._ Lena feels a familiar sense of dread the closer they become, deep seated feelings that creep into her heart telling her that she doesn’t deserve any of this, she doesn’t deserve to be cared for, she doesn’t deserve to even consider the possibility that she could be loved, that _she_ could love. Lena Luthor does what she has always done when it comes to situations like this.

 

She _panics._

 

Kara is incredible, she makes her feel _normal_ for once in her life, Lena feels like she can open up and be vulnerable without fear of being reprimanded for weakness. Lena’s upbringing left little room for affection and praise, she was in a constant uphill battle her entire life to be the best, to make no mistakes, to be _perfect._ Despite her best efforts, the ones she truly sought approval from never thought her worthy.

 

Kara is different, she doesn’t judge her for any reason, not for her last name, or for what her family has done, or for the mistakes she has made during her time as CEO, not even for the mistakes she has made in their short time as friends. No, Kara just smiles affectionately, her voice softening noticeably even over the phone, she tells Lena how strong she is and how she admires her and how she is _proud_ of her.

 

So Lena does the only thing her logical mind can conjure when faced with such unabashed love and affection.

 

She pushes Kara away.

 

Text messages are ignored completely and phone calls become strictly business, any effort on Kara’s part to make them anything more is quickly stifled by Lena’s no nonsense business voice and an abrupt click of the ‘end call’ button. Lena resigned to the reality of her life long ago, she will live alone in a penthouse apartment running a company she hates for the rest of her life with no friends or family to speak of. She is _ok_ with it, she doesn’t need to fall in love or have anyone to rely on but herself, she doesn’t _deserve_ it, she never will.

 

She almost believes it.

 

Lena sighs and leaning back in her office chair, retrieves a half empty bottle of scotch from the bottom drawer of her desk, she puts the bottle to her lips and takes a swig enjoying the burn on her tongue and throat. It’s late Sunday night she spent the whole weekend preparing things for when she is gone to Midvale for research. Lena sighs again, takes another swig to help tamp down some of the dread she is feeling at the thought of staying in a cheap hotel for weeks at a time in a shit town, where the only person she knows probably hates her for giving her the cold shoulder.

 

She is going to need to stock up on scotch.

 

Light footsteps draw her attention to the door, she is expecting the security guard that Jess tasked with making sure she doesn’t spend all night in her office again. The blonde figure that is in her door however, causes her to lose all train of coherent thought, and apparently motor skills, the bottle she is holding suddenly slips from her grasp hitting the floor with a loud _thump_ , and spews liquid into the air like a volcano.

 

“Shit!” Lena gasps trying to grab the bottle from the floor but just ends up knocking it over watching in horror as the rest of its contents soak into the carpet.

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Here, let me help.” Kara places something on the coffee table, and moves around Lena’s desk to pick up the bottle then pulls a handkerchief out of her back pocket and hands it to Lena to dab amber liquid from her legs and blouse.

 

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just dropped by unannounced but, I was just in the city for the community garden, we had a crazy good strawberry harvest so I had my students make a boatload of jam with it and I remember you saying it was one of your favorites. I also got some stuff from the farmers market that I thought you might like and I went to your apartment but they said you weren’t there, so I thought I would see if you were still at work and you haven’t been answering my calls lately and I was starting to get worried -,”

 

“Kara.”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

Lena takes a moment to gather herself, finding the material within and once again constructing a wall around her heart, because she doesn’t deserve this kindness, she never would. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Kara’s face went through a myriad of emotions but in the end the look she gave Lena could only be described with one word - heartbreak. Kara took a moment to compose herself before speaking slowly, as if whatever fragile thread holding them together could snap at any moment. “Did… I… do something to offend you?”

 

It’s killing Lena, Kara should be angry with her, she should be storming out and never speaking to her again, but she isn’t she is slowly moving closer looking at her with so much concern, she fears she might drown in it. Lena feels her walls crack, waves of ugly contemptible things lurking beneath the surface, the dam breaks.

 

Kara is standing inches from her now, Kara is wrapping her in a warm embrace, Kara is stroking her hair as she sobs uncontrollably into her chest. Lena vaguely registries that they are on the couch now, and she is wrapped around Kara who is whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her how strong she is, how smart and kind she is, as if Lena hadn’t spent the better part of two months doing her damndest to push this woman away.

 

Once Lena’s shutters slow and she feels she can speak without stuttering uncontrollably she pulls away from Kara’s now soaked t-shirt to look into warm blue eyes, Kara’s cheeks are wet from her own shed tears, Lena feels unworthy of the sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry.” She says, it doesn’t feel like enough.

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for Lena.”

 

“I’ve treated you horribly, and you’ve been nothing but nice to me.”

 

“Look, I don’t know what has been going on exactly, but I know that whatever this is,” Kara says gesturing between them. “it’s been really intense and new for both of us, I understand that is really terrifying, so I don’t blame you for freaking out a little.”

 

Lena nods in agreement, allowing Kara to continue.

 

“I just need you to talk to me, ok? Whenever you are feeling overwhelmed or upset weather it be with something I’ve done or work, _whatever,_ I need you to let me know. Lena, you’re my best friend, I want to be there for you no matter what you need. And… I hope you will do the same for me, when the time comes.” Kara’s voice hitched a little at the end and Lena’s heart clenches at the sound.

 

“Of course! Kara, I’m so sorry I’ve been so awful to you. I didn’t even think about how all of this would affect you, I’ve been a terrible friend. I just started feeling so overwhelmed, you are so incredible and sweet and kind to me and I just don’t feel like I deserve it at all.”

 

“How many times do I need to tell you that you deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. Lena, you deserve the world, but most importantly, you deserve to be happy.” Kara gave her a gentle smile, taking Lena’s hand and rubbing her thumb over pale knuckles.

 

Once again, Kara Danvers sees right past all of Lena’s impenetrable barriers, looks straight into the void in her heart to pluck out her deepest insecurities, and fills the space with variable rays of hope and light.

 

Kara manages to convince Lena to go home and get some much needed sleep, it’s not like she starts the most important developmental research of her career tomorrow or anything. Lena is a tight ball of stress but Kara takes her time carefully uncoiling her and gently soothing her soul.

 

Kara leads Lena through her apartment dresses her in soft sweatpants and a loose T-shirt, forces her to down a glass of water before tucking her into soft sheets, and leaning in to brush her fingers lightly over Lena’s cheek. She sighs into the affection, allowing herself a moment of vulnerability, the need to revel in the closeness of another person - the fear of being alone.  

 

Lena places her hand over Kara’s and looks into blue eyes. “Stay here tonight?”

 

“Of course.” Kara doesn’t hesitate, she moves to find sleep clothes from Lena’s drawers she settles on a loose sweatshirt and baggy shorts, but then she pads to the bedroom door in colorful socks, Lena sits up confused.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To sleep on the couch.”

 

Lena doesn’t dignify that with an answer, she simply scowls, pulling the sheets back to tap the mattress with an open palm.

 

Kara chuckles then launches herself over the foot of the bed, burrows into the sheets wiggling lower comedically and rolling around a little before popping her head out cutely grinning from ear to ear.

 

“So sooooft.” She sighs, finally settling down enough to untangle one arm from the blankets to place between them. “Are you sure you’re ok, Lena?”

 

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand and holds onto it like a lifeline squeezing with all of the strength she can muster. “I think I will be, thank you for being here. I truly don’t deserve you. I’m still really bad at this, I’ve never had a friend like you before and it terrifies me but I’m not going to let that come between us anymore. Kara Danvers you are my hero, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

They fall asleep hand in hand, the other woman’s warm presence lulling Lena into a peaceful delirium. She allows her mind to blank except for one nagging voice in the back of her mind, teetering on the edge of something wonderful.

 

_I’m in love with Kara Danvers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L-Corp starts work on Kara's farm, Lena learns farm life is not what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this fic to just be two chapters, but I am so in love with these beans and I have so much more of their story to tell so buckle in!
> 
> This chapter is 7000 words of self-indulgent fluff and thirsty pining. I regret nothing.

Admittedly Kara didn’t think this whole thing through when she agreed to allow L-corp access to her land for research, she was more focused on spending time with Lena. The time they spent working on the inner city garden projects wasn’t enough, weekend coffee dates and rushed dinners over loads of paperwork definitely wasn't enough, and the time they spent apart while Lena was having her personal crisis didn’t help matters at all. Even Lena’s little freak out didn’t deter her, if anything it made her want to be around Lena _more._

 

Kara wants to spend as much time as possible with the incredible woman who she is proud to call her best friend, she wants to spend every moment she can helping Lena pick up all of the broken pieces of her heart and put it back together with all of the love and appreciation that Kara _knows_ she deserves.

 

Because Lena Luthor deserves it, she has proven to Kara time and again that she is one of the most warm, caring individuals she has ever met. For a woman who has had a less than ideal upbringing when it comes to love and affection, Lena doles it out in spades. Weather it’s a warm phone call to check up on Kara during her work day, a late night text making sure she made it home safe after working in the city, or that one time Lena bought Kara an entire crate of elderberry wine, just because Kara mentioned she liked it. Lena proved to Kara time and again that she is a true friend. Intern Kara feels so qualms about giving Lena - and L-Corp - full access to her land to do whatever research they see fit.

 

Now Kara is standing on her back porch watching workers erect large white tents and carry expensive looking equipment into the old barn she is allowing L- Corp to use as her base of operations, it hits her that this might not go as smoothly as she has planned. Kara hears the door to the porch open and Alex leans over the railing next to her and hands Kara a cup of coffee.

 

“Kara your farm is being invaded by nerds.”

 

“Hah, I know right? I’ve never seen so many lab coats in my life.”

 

“I thought they were just mining the stuff, you didn’t tell me they were setting up a whole damn research lab.”

 

“Lena says studying the stuff right out of the ground is important, so I guess that is what all of this is for.” Kara says swirling the liquid in her cup.

 

Alex frowns and picks at a piece of chipped paint on the railing. “Where is Lena by the way? Isn’t she supposed to be overseeing all of this crap first hand?”

 

“She had a rough night, she will be here in a little while I’m sure.”

 

“Right, and she is staying here with you?” Alex asks suspiciously.

 

“She is my best friend, I’m not going to let her stay in the shitty motel for weeks at a time when my guest room is right there.” Kara gestures vaguely to the house.

 

“Well, I’ve barely met this ‘best friend’ of yours, so excuse me if i’m a little suspicious, _especially_ when you have something she needs. She is the CEO of a less than ethical company and you tend to be a little too trusting when it comes to pretty girls -”

 

“Alex!”

 

“What! It’s true, i’m just looking out for you Kara.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know and I love you for it, but trust me on this one,” Kara puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder and pulls her into a side hug. “Lena is my friend and you are going to love her once you get to know her.”

 

“Ok, but if she hurts you I am going to kick her ass.”

 

“I would expect nothing less.” Kara grins. “Thank you for helping with the goat by the way, you saved me a hefty vet bill.”

 

“As much as I enjoy sewing up adorable goat injuries, I feel like I need to once again remind you that I am a _human_ doctor not your personal vet.”

 

“I know! I’m sorry the vet wasn’t open yet and I knew you couldn’t resist helping a soul in need.” Kara aims her cutest pout to her sister who huffs - annoyed.

 

“I need to get to my shift at the hospital where I see _human_ patients.”

 

“Bye! Love you!” Kara calls to Alex as she gets in her car and pulls away.

 

After Alex is gone Kara busies herself with moving her herd of 15 goats from the pasture that L-Corp is prepping to be excavated first, she suspects that at least 4 of the females are pregnant again, and with the reduced pasture space it was going to be difficult to find a way to seperate the genders to keep it from happening again.

 

_More goat milk for me I guess._

 

Kara gets an old coffee can and fills it with goat feed,  she shakes it calling the herd to her as she begins walking through the gate. Kara is satisfied when she looks back and all 15 goats are following her in a near single file line, this prompts her to start singing ‘I Walk the Line’ by Johnny Cash even though she only remembers a few of the words - she gets more than a few strange stares from the L-Corp workers and she doesn’t care one bit.

 

“Well that was adorable.”

 

Kara spins on her heel and comes face to face with Lena, looking wonderfully put together despite the fact she just walked 100 yards across wet grass in 6-inch heels, a sleek pinstripe pantsuit, a plain white blouse and lab coat.

 

“Lena! You’re here.” Kara beams, she moves to give Lena a hug until she realizes that she is probably caked in dirt and mud from her long morning of goat wrangling. “Sorry, i’m kind of dirty.”

 

“Clothes can be washed Kara, get over here and give me a hug.” Lena leans in and wraps Kara in a warm embrace, it seems she was serious about not caring about her clothes because she squeezes her tight.

 

Kara pulls away reluctantly. “I know we saw each other this morning but I missed you. I’m glad you are finally here and that you aren’t staying at that crappy hotel.”

 

“I think half of my staff were ready to riot after they realized what the lodging options were.” Lena chuckled.

 

“Midvale isn’t known for its booming hospitality industry. Do you need help bringing your bags inside?” Kara asks already leading Lena around the house to her car.

 

“That would be great thank you, I wanted to be here earlier but I was called into the office. Are the workers giving you any trouble?” Lena asks unlocking her trunk to reveal two large suitcases and a garment bag draped across the top.

 

“Everything has been fine, they have just been working around me all day, I did have to move the goats to a new pasture but it’s not a big deal.”

 

“If they are ever getting in your way or bothering you, feel free to come to me with any complaints. This is a partnership Kara we need to work together to make this run smoothly.”

 

They make their way through the house, Kara helps Lena hang the garment bags and move clothes from her suitcase to the dresser drawers that Kara emptied out in preparation for her stay.

 

“Um, Lena? I think you have a slight problem.”

 

Lena frowns looking up from the designer dress she was gently hanging on a velvet hanger. “What’s that?”

 

“You know this is a farm right? There is mud and dirt and animals here… your clothes are going to get dirty.” Kara holds up a blue wrap blouse as an example, it looks plain but she estimates that it costs at least $200. “Your _very_ nice _incredibly_ expensive clothes are going to get dirty…”

 

“Kara I don’t plan on rolling around in the mud with the goats and chickens, it should be fine.” Lena scoffs.

 

“Ok, but if you need to borrow something just ask.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine, Kara.”

 

“If you say so… Oh! I told the workers already, but if you see a large polar bear looking dog running around his name is Flash, he is a great Pyrenees that I adopted to help protect the goats. He is a big teddy bear and he sleeps most of the day, but if he tries to jump on anyone just push him off tell him to go away, he is a good listener.”

 

Lena gives Kara an amused look, glancing out the window for a moment. “Anything else I need to know?”

 

“There is a farm cat Streaky that hangs out in the barn y’all are in, I hope he isn’t a problem, the chickens are suppose to stay in their pasture but sometimes they fly over the fence, just nudge them away if they are getting into anything they shouldn’t be. Everyone knows not to go near the berryfields, right? Once the harvest starts there are going to be a lot of people here, both my farmhands and families visiting since I make a lot of my profit from allowing people to pick their own berries, so I might need to have your workers park down the street or something…”

 

Lena takes Kara’s hand effectively ending her rant. “Absolutely, I will handle everything you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Thank you, you must have a lot to do. I’ll see you later for dinner?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena steps onto the back porch bathed in the dim glow of the bug repellent floodlight, she can feel the grain of the wood through the holes in her satin tights. Her ruined heels are removed the second she is on a surface that isn’t mud or grass or that stupidly fine dirt that coats _everything_ , including her perfectly tailored white lab-coat, designer blouses, and _especially_ her pants, _all_ of her pants.

 

It has been three weeks, she is running out of things to wear due to the fact that the only dry cleaner in town is so busy from her own staff they can barely keep up. _Clothes can be washed -_ were her exact words when Kara expressed concern for her wardrobe choices, she should have listened then.

 

Now she stands on the back porch, she pats the giant dog on the head and huffs as Kara’s cat snakes around her ankles, she feels utterly defeated by the layer of dirt that coats every inch of her body. Lena listens as Kara rustles with pots and pans humming quietly to herself as she makes their dinner - she insists on cooking almost every night, Lena is grateful, with her cooking skills she is sure she would starve if left to her own devices. She pushes the door open gently and pads across the cold tile floor, hoping that Kara will keep her back turned long enough for her to make it to her room so she can shower, she almost makes it - a loud snort stops her in her tracks and she turns to see Kara clutching her stomach in silent laughter.

 

“Oh shut up! It was really windy today!” Lena frowns.  

 

Kara pulls herself together long enough to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. “I thought you said you _weren’t_ planning on rolling in the mud?” She says before bursting into another round of giggles.

 

“It’s not my fault your farm is a constant hurricane of muck and grime, I've simply gotten caught in the crossfire.”

 

Kara just clutches her stomach again laughing so hard Lena is concerned for her well-being.

 

Lena turns toward the hallway again. “Whatever i’m going to take a shower.”

 

“Lena! Wait, i’m sorry!” Kara makes her way around the breakfast bar and takes the hand not clutching her ruined heels. “Are you busy tomorrow? Let me take you shopping, we can get you some _real_ work clothes.”

 

“Kara Danvers if you try to dress me as some backwoods, podunk ranch hand wanna be, I am going to kill you and feed you to your goats.”

 

Kara clutches her chest in mock pain, “You wound me! Only the classiest of overalls for you, Lena Luthor.”

“Whatever, I’m going to take a shower while I contemplate my life choices.” She makes her way to her room, ignoring the barely stifled laugh coming from behind her.

 

If Lena was debating her life choices before, she _really_ is now. Kara insisted on driving her beat up work truck to the nearest clothing store, Lena toes a clump of dirt that rests at her feet in the passenger seat. “Please tell me we aren’t getting my new work clothes from WalMart.”

 

“What? No!” Kara grins as she pulls the car into a surprisingly busy parking lot. “Though I will admit that v-neck your wearing may be from WalMart, soft right?”

 

Lena looks down in shock and runs her fingers over the cotton fabric she borrowed from Kara this morning, the shirt smells like her, and Lena tries not to dwell on the intense comfort she finds in it. She looks out the window to their destination, a most unholy sight.

 

“What the fuck is a Boot Emporium?” Lena grimaces.

 

“Only the greatest western store to ever exist! You can get everything from boots, _farm appropriate_ clothes to beef jerky sticks and homemade jams, not to mention dog food which i’m running low on.” Kara beams as she gets out of the truck and makes her way to Lena’s side to open her door for her.

 

“I don’t think those things go together.”

 

“Come on it’s going to be fun!” Kara practically drags Lena inside, she is immediately hit with the scent of Leather and chemically treated cotton.

 

Kara inhales deeply. “Mmm I love that new boot smell.”

 

Lena shakes her head crosses her arms over her chest, and taps her foot idly. “Oh my god, we can’t be friends.”

 

“Too late you’re stuck with me! Come on we will start with getting you some jeans, and go from there.”

 

Clothes shopping with Kara is _exhausting_ she has tried on at least two dozen outfits so far, and yet Lena continues to wait patiently as Kara throws clothes to her, in what apparently passes for a dressing room here - it’s really just a few curtains thrown across a flimsy copper pipe, but who is complaining?

 

_Me, i’m complaining what even is this place?_

 

Lena shimmies into a pair of jeans that has an absurd amount of fake jewels on them, and turns to look in the mirror, she is pleasantly surprised at how perfectly they cling to her ass. She checks the price tag and lets out a gasp then pokes her head out to the adorable sight of Kara trying on a red jeweled cowboy hat and making silly faces to herself in the mirror. “Kara can you explain to me what about these jeans are worth almost $200?”

 

“They are a nice brand and they will last forever trust me!” Kara turns around and points her ass toward Lena lifting her shirt to show off. “See i’ve had these for like three years and they are still in perfect shape.”

 

Lena closes her mouth and tries in vain to tamp down the crimson blush creeping across her chest. “Y-yeah, perfect shape…” She mumbles to herself

 

“Can I see?”

 

“What?”

 

“The outfit? Can I see it?”

 

Lena has to shake herself, before she registers what Kara is asking. “Oh of course.”

 

Lena steps out of the dressing room in the ass-extenuating jeans and a black and red flannel shirt that hangs loosely over her black lace bra, she feels surprisingly less ridiculous than she originally anticipated. Kara just stands there for a moment, mouth opening and closing a couple of times, which pricks at something in the back of Lena’s brain while also adding exponentially to her anxiety.

 

“I look like I’m going to model for a seed catalogue...I look ridiculous don’t I?” She asks after a few moments of Kara’s silence.

 

“W-what? No! Lena you look incredible. Wow, I mean - you look great in everything, but wow, maybe you should model for a seed catalog because…wow!”

 

Lena observes the blush spreading over Kara’s face that rivals the color of the hat she has on - _interesting._

 

Kara takes a moment to gather herself then gives Lena a sly smirk pulling something from the pile she has gathered for Lena to try next. “I think it’s time Lena.”

 

“Oh no, I already told you no.”

 

“Pleeeease - please Lena I promise you will look amazing, I mean look at you!” Kara gestures vaguely to Lena’s body. “You will look amazing in anything.”

 

“Overalls? Really?”

 

“I wear them! They are very practical.”

 

“I haven’t seen you wear overalls once!” Lena scoffs.

 

“Well I have some and I will wear them, I promise! Come on, just try them on, you don’t even have to show me.”

 

Kara gives Lena a pout that leaves her with no choice but to give in, she takes the overalls from Kara’s hand and stalks off to the dressing room to try them on. They don’t look as bad as she thought they would, she tries on a few other items before she finally exits the dressing room ignoring Kara’s smug grin when she slides the offending tangle of brass buttons and denim into the ‘buy’ pile.

 

The drive back to the farm Kara insists on sharing the wonders of country music with her, which mostly consists of Kara singing loudly to the songs on a CD that she hasn’t been able to remove from the player since she bought the truck. As Kara’s particularly energetic rendition of Shania Twain's ‘Man! I feel like a woman’, comes to a close, Lena bites her lip and shakes her head unable to take her eyes off the unrelenting ray of sunshine sitting across from her.

 

“What?” Kara asks a soft smile playing across her lips.

 

“Nothing.” Lena giggles, mirroring Kara’s expression.

 

“What is it?” Kara asks again turning the truck into the driveway and pulling the parking brake securely.

 

Lena sighs placing her hand over Kara’s still on the leaver, “I - just… Thank you. For everything, for being here and being my friend, I have no idea what I did before you, honestly.”

 

“Of course Lena, you know I love spending time with you. You are my best friend.”

 

“And you are mine, Kara I never thought I would be able to say that but it’s the truth.” Lena says sincerely, giving Kara’s hand another squeeze before letting go and making her way to the house.

 

Three weeks later, Lena finds herself in an odd position, her project is going extremely well she has found ways to streamline all of the processes making the mining and scientific research as efficient as possible. So efficient, in fact that there isn’t really a need for her to be on the grounds, she often finds herself pouring over paperwork spread across Kara’s breakfast bar as she counts the hours until Kara comes home for the day. After dinner they often curl up on the couch to binge Netflix shows, Kara becomes extra affectionate after a glass of wine and Lena revels in the gentle affection. Lena’s favorite nights are the ones where they fall asleep next to each other, Kara’s illuminating presence warming her even as she sleeps.

 

Lena feels her heart leap into her chest every time Kara comes in the house to do something, she can’t help but admire the way the farmer looks in her ‘grimy work clothes’ as she calls them - to Lena they are some of the _sexiest_ clothes she’s ever seen anyone wear. Kara’s impossibly tight jeans hug her ass in a sinful way, the worn leather belt she pairs with them draws Lena’s eyes to the way her hips sway especially when she is wearing her boots, and the button up shirts she wears accentuates her strong shoulders, it’s getting more and more difficult for Lena not melt every time the woman she walks into a room. The fact that it has been so warm out recently, prompts Kara to wear tank tops with nothing over them, Lena feels like she might die from a completely different kind of heat.

 

Lena looks up from the contract she has been staring at for the past twenty minutes when she hears the familiar thump of worn boots on the back porch. Kara saunters in wiping her glistening brow with the bottom of her white tank top, it lifts just enough to show a strip of bronzed abs that Lena struggles not to drool over.

 

“Hey, hot one out there?” Lena asks.

 

“Ugh, yeah and there was a break in the back fence some of the goats got out so I had to basically throw them over it once I finally found them, there are still a couple missing so I’m gonna go back out there after I find something to mend the fence.” Kara accepts a glass of from Lena and chugs it, she watches in fascination as Kara’s throat flexes.

 

“Need help?”

 

Kara gives her a shocked look, “You want to help me wrangle goats and mend a fence in the sweltering heat?”

 

“What? I can work, why else did we buy these ridiculous clothes?” Lena gestures to the jeans and plain black tank top she is wearing.

 

“Ok… but I am not going to go easy on you Luthor.”

 

“I would expect nothing less, _Danvers.”_

 

* * *

 

Kara is impressed to say the least, Lena proves to be a hard worker, she doesn’t complain when Kara has her climb under barbed wire to the field behind her goat pasture, she doesn’t complain when she hands her a unruly baby goat and tells her to carry it over one-hundred yards back to the pasture. Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of a fortune five hundred company, doesn’t even complain when she falls to her knees in a mud puddle, all while still managing to keep the goat secure in her arms.

 

Lena rises to every challenge Kara gives her, she helps mend the broken fence, leads the herd of goats to the pin, she even helps Kara milk them which she takes to _brilliantly_.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you have done this before.” Kara says as she watches Lena guide the next doe into the milking stand she soothes it with a gentle brush over its back and settles onto the milking stool. She expertly squirts the first few pulls away from the bucket, then gets to work pulling steady streams from each teet. “It took me about twenty tries before I could get milk on each pull.”

 

Lena grins, obviously proud of her new found talent. “My mother forced me to take tennis lessons from a young age, I remember telling her that I hated the ‘man forearms’ I had because of it. I guess all of that grip strength never really leaves you.”

 

Kara watches in awe, despite having worked all day Lena is still utterly gorgeous. The loose braid falling down her back is barely frayed, her tank top is caked in dirt, and her jeans are a whole different color than they were when they started, but her lipstick is still the perfect shade of red not smudged at all.  Kara imagines what it would be like to run her thumb over those plump lips dragging the bright color along her soft cheek, down her jaw as she leans in and presses a hot kiss onto a waiting mouth, ghosting her tongue over Lena’s perfect lips-

 

“Kara?”

 

She shivers at the sound of her name, before she drifts out of her daydream and back to the sight of emerald eyes boring into her soul.

 

Lena waves her hand in front of Kara’s face. “Earth to Kara, is this the last one?”

 

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I was just a little lost in thought.” Kara picks up the milk filled bucket and carries it to the filter, she lifts it easily trying to avoid Lena’s gaze - is she smirking?

 

_Oh god she knows._

 

“I’ve really enjoyed myself today Kara, I had no idea running a farm could be so…”

 

“Exhausting?”

 

“I was going to say fulfilling, but that too.” Lena chuckles. “What else do we have to do today?”

 

“After we finish with this, we just need to close the chickens in their coop for the night, and give the goats some alfalfa to supplement what they foraged today.”

 

“I can’t believe you do all of this by yourself.”

 

“Today was particularly crazy because of the goats being escape artists, and I normally hire help in the summer but my friend Winn helped me out a lot this year since he wasn’t busy.” She fidgets with her glasses as Lena steps closer placing her hand on Kara’s bicep squeezing lightly.

 

“Well if you ask me, you are basically Supergirl flying around here taking care of all of this stuff without batting an eye. You are incredible.” Lena leans in and kisses Kara lightly on the cheek, the simple gesture leaving her dizzy.

 

Lena pulls away a sly grin on her lips, she clasps her hands together and hops toward the barn door. “So chickens?”

 

Kara breaks out of her daze for the hundredth time that day. “Right! Chickens, lead the way, farmhand Luthor!”

 

* * *

  

Lena drags her uncooperative legs to the kitchen, she sits down on the unforgiving wooden stool with a grunt, wincing at the pain that shoots from her ass all the way down to her toes. Kara gives her a knowing look and slides her coffee across the counter top along with a bottle of Tylenol.

 

Kara waits patiently as Lena downs the pills and takes a long sip of her coffee. “So…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kara stifles a laugh in her hand. “Fulfilling, huh?”

 

“Why didn’t you warn me.” Lena groans, as she contemplates weather she can drown in two inches of coffee.

 

“Honestly, I had no idea you would work that hard, color me impressed.” Kara gives her a wide grin and Lena tries to return it but it ends up as more of a grimace.

 

“You know what helps with sore muscles?”

 

“Something horrible, i’m sure...”

 

“More work!” Kara smiles grabbing the basket for eggs and gestures for Lena to follow her.

 

“You must be insane.”

 

“I’m serious, once you get those sore muscles all warmed up they will feel much better, I promise. Why don’t you help me get the eggs, and then I will make us breakfast.”

 

Lena reluctantly agrees she follows behind Kara sluggishly sipping her coffee while Kara gathers the eggs and places them in the basket, she then leads Lena back to to the barn that houses the goats. She pulls back a curtain in the corner that Lena didn’t notice before, behind it is an old propane stove and a refrigerator filled to the brim with chilled milk in glass jars and various other items. Kara busies herself whipping six eggs with with a splash of goats milk, she sprinkles spices from the cabinet and pulls bacon out to start frying.

 

Once everything is cooked she places everything into one of the unused pans, and tops it all off with homemade blackberry jam. She wipes her hands on her pants, and clasps them together taking a seat on a stray bale of hay and gesturing for Lena to sit next to her.

 

“Dig in!” She chimes.

 

Lena does, moaning at the taste, Kara really is an amazing cook the perfect combination of salty and sweet makes Lena’s palette sing. They eat in comfortable silence, the occasional affirmation of Lena’s approval sounding between them, Kara beams with pride, Lena beams back in adoration.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

“Hah, nooo.”

 

“I mean it Kara, you’re good at everything you do. I have never met anyone like you, it’s a pleasure and an honor to call you my friend.”

 

“Lena, the pleasure is all mine.”

 

After they finish their meal, Kara convinces Lena to help her move bales of alfalfa to the goat pasture. Lena doesn’t so much help, as she does watch in awe as Kara lifts hundred pound bales and tosses them into the back of the truck like they are nothing.

 

Lena imagines those strong arms lifting her onto the tailgate Kara’s soft lips trailing over her jaw, down her neck leaving pink marks for her entire company to see, she can almost feel calloused hands running along the tight denim over her thighs, sneaking under the hem of her tank top to trace patterns over prickling skin -

 

Kara hops down from the tailgate and lands with a thump in front of her, she is glistening with sweat and Lena can’t stop her eyes flickering to the rise and fall of Kara’s chest, her eyes rake along that prominent collar bone over her strong neck finally landing on her intense blue eyes. Kara has a look in her eye that Lena has seen a few times now, a flame flickering behind a deep ocean, it stokes the fire in Lena’s belly - it’s gone before she blinks.

 

Kara turns away fishing car keys out of her pocket she nearly sprints to the driver door and practically rips it off of its hinges as she swings it open. “Coming?” Kara calls, not even looking in Lena’s direction.

 _God, get your mind out of the gutter Luthor._  

Lena follows suit, they drive out into the pasture she insists on helping Kara unload the bales despite every muscle in her body screaming for her not to, she grits her teeth and tries to engage her core and lift with her legs the way Kara advised. Lena ignores the sideways glances she gets from the L-corp workers that are working in the area.

 

By the time the truck is completely unloaded, she is soaked in sweat, grateful for the ponytail keeping her hair out of her face. When Lena looks up from wiping her brow, Kara is standing on the ground below the tailgate, a water bottle clutched in her hand raised partially to her her lips as she is stands wide eyed, she just - _stares._ Lena feels as if she might combust from the intensity of Kara’s gaze, she swallows the lump in her throat and tries to suppress the smirk threatening to play on her lips.

 

After a few more seconds of tense silence, Lena finds her voice. “Um, so if we are done here I really need to go check on the research lab… I’ll just walk myself to the house.”

 

Lena is already walking in that direction, when Kara calls to her. “I have a surprise for you tonight, can you meet me out front around eight?”

 

“What should I wear?” Lena asks

 

“Something you are ok with getting a little dirty.” Kara grins

 

It takes an absurd amount of self control for Lena not to skip all the way to the house.  

 

* * *

  

Kara gathers the things she needs for tonight and loads them into the back of her truck, there is a picnic basket filled with takeout from her favorite local diner, two empty jars, a few pillows, four warm blankets, a tackle box, her two best fishing poles, and some old camping chairs that are missing their bags. She is just slamming the tailgate closed when she hears the gravel crunching behind her.

 

“You’re not going to murder me and bury me in the woods are you?”

 

Kara spins around allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the house framing Lena from behind, “I wouldn’t dream of i - whoa.”

 

Lena shrinks a little under Kara’s gaze. “I look ridiculous don’t I?”

 

“You look -”

 

“Bad?” Lena cringes.

 

“Amazing.”

 

“You can’t be serious, Kara its _overalls_.”

 

“How many times do I need to tell you that you look fantastic in anything? I have never seen overalls look better than they do now.” Kara reaches out and runs a finger under Lena’s right shoulder strap, when she hears Lena’s breath hitch she snaps back to reality she awkwardly shuffles away adjusting her glasses.

 

“Uh - are you ready to go?” Kara asks only after she has swallowed the lump that has formed in her throat.

 

Lena bites her lip fidgets with the edge of her pocket. “Y- yeah, where are we going?”

 

Kara gives Lena a knowing smirk. “That’s a surprise.”

 

The drive takes twenty long minutes, and Kara can tell her nervousness is bleeding into Lena because everytime she looks over Lena is biting her lip or wringing her hands together. Almost the entire drive is over poorly maintained dirt roads, if Kara didn’t know them like the back of her hand they surely would be lost by now.

 

The patterns created by the dirt swirling in the light of the high beams is mesmerizing, Kara has to concentrate hard to stay focused on the road, once they are close to their destination Kara stops the truck and turns to Lena suddenly.

 

“Do you trust me?” She asks.

 

“Y-yes…” Lena shows only a hint of skepticism in her claim.

 

“Ok, don’t freak out.” Kara grins, flipping the switch to turn the trucks headlights off completely, then slowly she rolls the vehicle forward, paying close attention to the shadows and bits of road she can make out under the dim light of the moon.

 

“Kara! Oh my god what are you doing!”

 

“Relax!” Kara laughs. “Trust me.”

 

Kara can feel the anxiety pouring off of Lena who sits tense beside her, but she doesn’t question her once, proving to Kara that she has earned this woman's trust completely, the realization makes her heart leap in her chest.

 

“Close your eyes.” Kara commands.

 

Lena does as she is told but not before muttering a quiet _oh god,_ under her breath.

 

Kara pulls the truck into a familiar clearing backing slowly into a spot between trees and puts it in park.

 

“Keep them closed!” She says as she hops out, then prepares the back of the truck with blankets pillows and the picnic basket in the center. She sets the lawn chairs up on the edge of the lake placing the fishing poles and tackle box between them, when she is finally done she is buzzing with anticipation, she returns to the truck to get Lena who is clearly nervous worrying away at her lip. Kara opens the door smiling at how Lena clenches her eyes closed tighter in an attempt not to open them before she has permission.

 

Kara places gentle hands on Lena’s waist and leads her to the water's edge, she observes that Lena’s breathing has sped up and that there may be a slight blush on her cheeks - it’s too dark to know for sure. Kara’s own heartbeat is pounding in her ears as she leans forward so her breath tickles Lena’s ear…

 

* * *

 

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Lena cannot suppress the shiver that runs down her spine as Kara whispers in her ear, she steals herself taking a long drawn out breath and releasing it slowly as she opens her eyes.

 

She stands in shocked silence, taking in the scene before her. They are on the edge of a huge lake, water glittering in the moonlight as well as thousands upon thousands of fireflies alight in the open air. It’s breathtaking. It is completely silent aside from the white noise of bugs buzzing in the distance, the gentle lapping of water over the shore, and the occasional slap of a fish breaking the surface to catch a meal. Lena can hear the gentle push and pull of air as Kara breathes behind her, she is still holding Lena’s waist gently, she leans back slightly just enough to feel Kara’s warmth against her back.

 

“It’s beautiful Kara, thank you.” She whispers almost inaudibly.

 

Kara responds by wrapping her arms around her and pulling their bodies flush against each other, Lena thinks she feels her press a kiss to the top of her head, if her heart wasn’t going to explode out of her chest before, it is now.

 

After a few minutes of standing in comfortable silence wrapped in Kara’s warm embrace, they are both broken from their trance when Kara’s stomach growls audibly.

 

“Are you hungry?” Lena chuckles.

 

“Always, but there is something I want to do first.” Kara grabs two empty jars and giggles handing one to Lena. “Follow my lead.”She runs to a patch of tall grass and swipes the jar across it gathering enough lighting bugs for a steady glow to illuminate from it, she screws the screened top on and holds it triumphantly. Lena stands watching the whole scene unfold and there is only one thought running through her mind the whole time -  _Oh god I love this woman._

 

She laughs at how ridiculous all of this is, she is a grown ass woman traipsing around in bug-infested grass, giggling like a child and loving every second of it. As it turns out, catching fireflies isn’t as easy as Kara makes it look, she is just about to give up when she feels Kara press against her back, place her hand over Lena’s around the jar, and guides her to gently scoop shimmering lights into the container. Once the jar is filled to her satisfaction, she reaches her other arm around Lena's torso to screw the lid on, they stand for a moment pressed flush against each other the glow of the captured light illuminating the way Kara’s hands drape over her own. Lena feels Kara’s breath hitch behind her, there is a ghost of air and lips on her neck - just as she is about to melt into the embrace - it is gone.

 

Kara clears her throat, takes the jars and places them beside a basket in the truck bed, she helps Lena up and wraps her in a blanket, then they dig into their meal in welcome silence. Once they finish their main meal, Kara produces a bottle of scotch that she pours into red plastic cups, she also has a whole apple pie that they eat straight out of the tin with plastic forks that keep breaking, thankfully Kara brought extras.

 

“So, are you ready for the next surprise?” Kara grins over the rim of her cup.

 

“You can’t possible have _more_ planned.”

 

Kara takes her hand pulls her off back of the truck. “Follow me.”

 

Kara leads her to the waters edge once again, sets her in a beat up lawn chair and holds a fishing pole out to her enthusiastically.

 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Lena asks grasping the device apprehensively.

 

“I’m going to teach you to fish!”

 

“Kara, it’s the middle of the night.”

 

“Haven’t you ever heard of fishing in the dark? It’s the most romantic time to fish!” Kara jokes, a look of horror spreading across her features as she realizes what she said. “N-not that this is romantic, I mean… I didn’t want to, I don’t want to assume.”

 

Once her heart stops thumping against her ribs, Lena takes Kara’s hand and laces their fingers together. She decides if she doesn’t bite the bullet now, she may never have the courage . “Kara, do you want this to be romantic?”

 

Kara’s blue eyes go wide as she stammers out her reply. “I-I wouldn’t mind if it was…I mean, I like you a lot and you’re just - wow all the time, but I totally understand if you just want to be friends --”

 

Lena cuts her off. “I wouldn’t mind either…I know we haven’t really talked about what happened between us, the kiss… but it really meant something to me and now that I _know_ you, it means even more. I would love it if we could have more moments like that, if we could spend more time like this… together.”

 

“God! Me too, I would love to bring you on romantic outings like this and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss either, but then we just kind of pretended that it didn’t happen and honestly I was kind of wondering if I had dreamt the whole thing.” Kara’s relief is palpable, and Lena feels her own shoulders relax.

 

“I’m glad we are on the same page about this now Kara. However, I _am_ mad at you for one thing…” Lena jests.

 

Kara’s eyes go wide, genuine concerned etched across her features. “Oh god, what?”

 

Lena crosses her arms and tries her best to put on her pissed off face. “Kara Danvers, I _cannot believe_ you allowed me to wear _overalls_ on our first date!”

 

“Oh my god!” Kara bursts into a fit of giggles. “You’re right I am _never_ , going to let you live this down.”

 

Lena never imagined she would go on a date that involved fishing, or cuddling in the back of a rusty pickup truck illuminated by the twinkling of the stars and fireflies glowing around them. But when Kara tilts her chin and presses a gentle kiss onto her waiting lips, Lena decides this is the best date she has ever been on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have movie night with friends, unforeseen circumstances threaten Kara's farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but a lot happens in it, so prepare yourself.
> 
> [This is the outfit Lena is wearing at the beginning of this](https://imgur.com/a/Q3rawMC) plus a shiny belt buckle. :)

It starts innocently enough rubbing elbows here and there, a gentle touch on the arm when reaching for a glass, hips brushing together as they navigate the narrow kitchen. They are supposed to be getting ready for the barbecue and outdoor movie they have been planning for weeks, but Kara isn’t sure how she is supposed to concentrate when all she can think about is _Lena._

 

The CEO has really taken to the causal farmer look lately, she is wearing tight black pants a black v-neck tucked in to show off a wide brown belt and shiny buckle, a brown leather jacket pulls the look together, she looks absolutely irresistible. Lena winds the coil in Kara’s belly with finesse and expertise for hours on end, it takes every thread of self her control not to pin Lena to the nearest surface and _devour_ her.  Lena places a kiss on her shoulder while peeking over to grab an ingredient, then hooks a finger in her belt loop to pull her aside so she place a pie in the oven - Kara’s control finally breaks.

 

“We really should be getting ready.” Lena whimpers - despite her protests she starts a steady grind on Kara’s hips as she pins her to the kitchen counter.

 

“Mmm… you started it.” Kara protests placing a lingering kiss on the freckle on the center of Lena’s throat, she runs her hands up Lena’s thighs and squeezes covered skin indulgently. “You look so good in these jeans...you’ve been teasing me all day.”

 

When Kara lashes her tongue over pale skin a few times she can feel the groan vibrating from Lena’s throat, suddenly she digs her nails into Kara’s shoulders and pushes her away gently, giving her a serious expression.  “Your sister is going to be here any second and I want her to like me.”

 

Kara shrugs. “She already likes you.”

 

“So you say, everytime we have gotten together she barely speaks to me.”

 

“Alex wasn’t in the best place then, she had just broken up with her girlfriend, it was a rough time for her. She is doing a whole lot better now, she even said she might be looking to date again soon.”

 

“Ok… but Kara Danvers if you being handsey, gets _me_ on your sisters bad side, I will make you pay.” Lena pushes on her chest until she reluctantly takes a step back and puts her hands up in surrender. Lena cups Kara’s chin and leans in for a searing open mouth kiss, before breaking away and sauntering across the kitchen leaving her in a daze.

 

_Two can play at that game._

 

Kara slides in behind Lena pulls their hips flush together, leans in and sinks her teeth gently into the chord of muscle between Lena’s neck and shoulder. The groan her girlfriend releases echoes in Kara’s ears and reverberates straight to her groin - it also covers the sound of the front door swinging open.

 

“Oh God! Gouge out my eyes and rupture my eardrums, jesus Kara!” Alex slams the door behind her and throws her arm over her eyes dramatically.

 

Lena and mouths ‘oh my god’ and swats Kara on the arm, then turns to continue making drinks.

 

Kara chuckles and helps Alex bring in her grocery bags full of snacks. “Did you remember stuff for s’mores?”

 

“Kara who do you think you are talking to? Of course I bought the stuff for Alex Danvers’ famous grilled s’mores.” Alex huffs, turning to where Lena is measuring out a shot of whiskey to add to a mug of steaming coffee.

 

“Is that Irish coffee?” Alex asks.

 

“Yep! Would you like one?”

 

“Make mine a double.”

 

Lena finishes mixing the drink and tops it with heavy cream she whipped herself, and hands it to Alex who takes a grateful sip.

 

“I like her Kara, anyone who knows her way around a whiskey bottle is someone I can get along with.”

 

Kara nudges Lena with her hip and smiles, she sees her girlfriends shoulders relax just a little as a small wave of relief wash over her. Once all of the food is finished Alex and Lena set up a table in the large barn and Kara checks the food that has already been working in the grill.

 

Lena sent her workers home for a three week break before Christmas since they have gotten so much done over the past six months, and Kara was so excited to have her farm available for parties again she painted one side of the large barn white so they could project movies on it and have people over to watch. Lena had bought the best projector she could find, and insisted that they try it out a couple nights before, they parked the truck and laid in the bed with pillows and blankets, they didn’t end up watching much of the movie - but it seemed to work well enough.

 

James arrives first with a large group of people, he just came off a long shift at his local fire department where he is a Lieutenant, he wraps Kara in a hug. “Kara! So nice to see you, whats on the menu tonight?”

 

“We have whole chicken, baby back ribs, whole rack of lamb, tons of fresh veggies, a couple of pies for dessert - you know the works. I hope you and the gang are all hungry.”

 

“You know we are always hungry.”

 

Kara gestures for him to walk with her to check on the grill once again, she hands him a sheet pan to hold as she makes sure the chicken is to temp and removes them from the heat. “So what is the Fire Forecast looking like these days? I heard there are some wildfires starting to breakout in the Southeast.”

 

“Yeah, this is the driest winter we have seen in almost 30 years, and it’s starting to show. So far it looks like it’s all moving away from here, but we are ready if it takes a turn.”

 

Kara takes the tray from him and places it on the table quartering the chicken with a clever. “Stay safe out there, ok? You know if anything happens to you I will have to kill you myself.” She holds the clever up to make her point.

 

“Haha, of course Kara, now I heard you have a new lady in your life, where is she?”

 

Kara hands James another pan, and begins removing the rest of the food from the grill. “She is around here somewhere, one of her friends is here that recently moved to National City, she has a daughter that has never been on a farm before, so she is showing them some of the animals. I’ll introduce you all in a little bit.”

 

Kara spots a familiar figure walking from the house as she is fiddling with the projector and setting up the movie everyone decided on. “Winn! I’m so glad you could make it.” Kara wraps her old friend in a warm hug.

 

“Come on Kara! I wouldn’t miss this, plus I can’t wait to meet your new girlfriend. I mean - _Lena Luthor?_ How did you pull that one off?”

 

She gives him a playful swat on the shoulder. “Oh, shut up! How is life in the big city treating you? Are you liking your job at the tech firm?”

 

“Yeah, it’s alright. It wasn’t everything I was expecting, I really want to invent new technology, change the world- you know? For now i’m just a code writer. I guess you have to start somewhere, right?”

 

“You’ll get there Winn, I know you are going to change the world.”

 

Kara calls everyone around and announces that the food is ready and the movie starts in twenty minutes. The guests all make their plates and settle either in lawn chairs or sawn off stumps, or on blankets spread on the ground. Alex is bringing her prepared foil packs to get started on dessert, when Lena and her friend are coming back from the other barn.

 

Alex stops in her tracts and clutches Kara’s shoulder. “Who is _that_?”

 

Kara smiles at her sister and drags her over to introduce them. “Hey guys! This is my sister Alex, Alex this is Sam and Ruby Arias.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Alex squeeks stepping forward to take Sam’s and looking down to speak to Ruby. “Did you like meeting the goats?”

 

“Yes! They are so cute. I want one so bad now, there is a baby in there that kept nibbling my pant leg and their eyes are so weird!” Ruby beams.

 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Sam says to Kara.

 

“Of course! Any friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine. The food is ready,  the movie is about to start, everyone decided on Mary Poppins, and I think Alex was about to start making her famous dessert…”

 

“Dessert?” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Have you ever had a s'mores quesadilla?” Alex asks.

 

“No! Can I help?” Ruby turns to her mom as she asks who gives her a nod, Alex and Ruby take off toward the grill.

 

“This is really cool what you are doing here, I have never seen an outdoor movie screening, projected on a barn no less.” Sam says.

 

“Kara is full of amazing ideas like this, our first date was catching fireflies on a lake and fishing.” Lena says settling next to Kara and wrapping her arm around her waist. “I told you farm life is pretty incredible.”

 

Winn eventually makes his way over and he and Lena have an enthusiastic conversation about the work she has been doing, and the potential for new technologies with the new developments. Lena is clearly impressed with Winn’s knowledge and ideas, they exchange information and Winn waves his phone at Kara excitedly as he makes his way to his spot to when she announces the movie’s start.

 

Everyone settles in their spots, Kara and Lena cuddle on a blanket in the grass Sam and Ruby on the blanket beside them, Alex next Ruby who insisted on her sitting with them and chattered away asking Alex about what it is like being a doctor.

 

Kara pulls Lena close, kissing the top of her head - Lena tilts her chin to look at her,  emerald eyes shimmering in silver moonlight as she mouths words from the movie along with Julie Andrews. ‘Open different doors. You may find a you there that you never knew was yours.’

 

* * *

 

 

Lena kicks her heels off as she sits in her office chair, it’s been a long day filled with board meetings and loads and loads of paperwork. Their findings on the meteor deposit have proven to have great potential, as it turns out it’s more than just a metal deposit its an organic material that is capable of storing the sun’s radiation and projecting it back in a way that is harmless to plants and animals, yet incredibly beneficial to their growth and development. Lena and her team have been successful in using it to grow more sustainable crops in an enclosed environment, and with the help of Kara and her techie friend Winn she is working on a model for a ‘Skyscraper Farm.’ This project has the potential to save countless lives, people in the inner city would have easy access to sustainably grown crops and even some animals and their products, its everything she and Kara could have asked for - of course this quadrupled Lena’s workload.

 

Lena finds she is spending more time going between National City and the farm, especially since after Christmas Lena moved the research portion back to National City, using one of the skyscrapers her company owns as a base of operations. Lena is finally working on something she truly believes in, and Kara’s unending support is incredible, each weekend Kara makes sure Lena takes a break, usually it involves a ridiculously elaborately planned date that makes Lena question everything she thought she knew about dating. Weather it is camping in a field to watch the stars, or a simple candlelit dinner in the back of a truck bed by the lake, or sitting in a tree stand to birdwatch in the early hours of the morning - Kara makes Lena feel so cared for and genuinely loved, it’s overwhelming in the best possible way.

 

However as much as she wishes she could stay in Midvale with Kara she still has a company to run, being gone for weeks on end isn’t really an option when she is trying to change the world. So they take turns staying at one another's places on weekends and they soak up as much as each other as they can while they have time, Kara was suppose to stay with her for this weekend, but there are wildfires are creeping closer and closer to her farm, they agreed that staying there to prepare was the best course of action. Lena rubs her temples and pulls out her phone to type a text message to Kara.

 

_‘Hey babe, sorry I haven’t texted sooner, it’s been a long day here. Call me when you get a chance? I miss you.’_

 

She hits send and there is a knock on her door, Ruby walks in with a big bag of takeout Sam in tow. “Hey! We thought you could use some company for dinner, have you eaten yet?”

 

“You know I haven’t, it’s been a crazy day.” Lena says taking her place on the couch and pulling takeout boxes out.

 

“Honestly Lena, how did you live this long before we were here to take care of you?”

 

“It was more surviving than living.” Lena chuckled “And Jess always made sure I was fed at least.”

 

“Any word from Kara? I saw on the news the fires were getting pretty close.”

 

“Last night she was telling me that she wasn’t really worried, but she was still preparing everything around the house, I have a private Firefighter company on stand by just in case. She claims she has been able to fight them before with just a garden hose and a rake, but it didn’t get too close to her property line and it wasn’t as dry as it is right now.”

 

“Maybe we can go help!” Ruby says.

 

“Yeah we could go out this weekend and help her move the animals at least.” Sam suggests.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have other motives for wanting to go out there?” Lena teases nudging Sam a little.

 

Sam ignores, her Ruby pipes up. “We could see Alex! I want to ask her if I can shadow her for career day at school.”

 

“Maybe…” Sam hesitates.

 

“She is single you know.” Ruby adds.

 

“Ruby!”

 

Lena chuckles. “She is right, you know. Alex is single, and I saw the way you were looking at each other at the movie night.”

 

“Oh shut up and eat your dinner, both of you!” Sam scolds, earning hearty giggles from both Ruby and Lena.

 

Lena’s phone vibrates on the table, Alex’s contact pops up. “Speak of the devil.” She says wiping her hands and answering the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

‘ _Lena, hey have you heard from Kara?’_

 

“Not since last night, why? Is everything ok?”

 

‘ _James just called me, he said the fire took a turn and is headed straight for Kara’s farm. I can’t get a hold of her, nobody can get a hold of her.’_

 

Lena’s voice starts shaking Sam and Ruby look at her with concern. “I’m on my way, where are you?”

 

_‘I’m at the hospital I tried to go out there but the Firefighters have a blockaide. James said he will go look for her as soon as they stabilize the area he is in, but that could take a long time.’_

 

“Shit… ok…. She is going to be ok, it’s going to be ok. I’ll be there soon.” She hangs up the call, takes a moment to swallow the bile that raises in her throat at the thought of Kara, alone trying to fight off thirty foot flames with nothing but a garden hose. Lena takes a deep breath, stands and forms a game plan.

 

“What can we do?” Sam asks

 

“Come with me, I will fly us to the hospital, to be with Alex she seems pretty shaken up… i’ll see what I can do in the meantime.”

 

Lena calls for her private helicopter then calls the Firefighters she has on standby as they wait for it on the roof of L-Corp - the thirty minute flight is the longest of her life. She doesn’t realize her hands are shaking until Sam takes it in her own, and Ruby leans in to wrap her arms around her for the duration of the flight.

 

Alex is in her office yelling at her phone when they arrive. “What the fuck do you mean you can’t go out there yet, James its Kara! You have to go find her!”

 

“What’s going on?” Lena asks as she walks in the room.

 

Alex puts the phone on speaker.

 

‘ _I’m sorry Alex, there is a protocol here and we are fighting to keep an entire neighborhood from going up in flames right now, we can’t just abandon it to save one farm.’_

 

Alex slams her hand on her desk. “It’s not just a farm James it’s  Kara - _Kara_! She is out there all alone, what if she can’t get out? What if she is injured? What if that fucking truck didn’t start -”

 

‘ _And i’m sorry, but we will get there when we can, Kara is smart she know’s what she is doing i’m sure she will be-‘_

 

Alex ends the call before he can finish, there are tears in her eyes Lena feels her own tears pricking along the edges of her eyes. “We will find her, I have a plan Alex.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I hired a private Fire Crew to go help Kara on the front, the problem is visibility is low, it’s going to take some time to get out there.”

 

“How long?” Alex asks.

 

“A couple hours at most, I just hope the fire hasn’t reached her by time they get there. They are going to give me an update when they reach her.” Lena pulls Alex into a hug, whatever barrier that was holding them both together broke, soon they were both sobbing in eachothers arms. Sam and Ruby who were standing off to the side since they arrived joined them in their embrace and waited for news of Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

Red walls are closing in fast it’s like a freight train slow, steady, and incredibly powerful. Kara watches in horror as the edges of her land are consumed by flames, even the firebreaks she had created in the grass did little to slow the wave of imminent destruction barreling down on her.

 

She pulls on a protective jacket and gloves and a smoke mask  - _it’s too dry out there i’m going to have to fight it._

 

She reflects on her decision to stay in the first place, of course the possibility of the fire taking this particular turn was slim to start - she thought moving the goats and chickens to a pin next to the house and doing everything in her power to create a defensible perimeter around it would be enough to ease her mind. At first it was, but then the winds changed -  the fire grows closer, she can feel the heat and the smoky air burns her lungs, she loads the animals in her truck bed and attached trailer she parks it at the end of the driveway just in case, but this is her home she won’t give up so easily on it, escape is a last resort.

 

In the days before she did everything she could to create a defensible space around her house, she thoroughly soaked the ground in increasing radius in attempt to get the flames to move around her house, she whispers a silent thanks to Lena for providing water trucks to get the job done.

 

The flames march on, they lick away the fields of grass her Goats forage in, eat way the berry bushes she worked so hard to maintain, eventually they begin consuming her large barn, she watches as the white paint from their movie night curls and falls to the ground. Kara lifts the high pressure hose in her hand, opens the nozzle towards the flames and prays it’s enough to save her home.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena spins a Styrofoam cup in her hands, she hasn’t been able to touch the dark liquid inside, she knows the moment she does she will just vomit it back up. It’s been nearly two hours, and still no word about Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam and Ruby all sit in a circle on the floor Lena’s cellphone sitting idle in the center. She resists the urge to call the firemen she hired and berate them for not getting there sooner, but she knows they are doing the best they can under the circumstances so she just waits as patiently as she can and tries to stathe off the need to scream until her lungs burn.

 

Finally Alex brakes the silence. “I have never seen her so happy you know.”

 

Lena furrows her brow and looks at her. “What?”

 

Alex reaches out and takes Lena’s hand squeezing lightly. “Kara is always happy, but it’s different when she is with you. She just… glows, she smiles brighter than I have ever seen - I love seeing it. The only other times I really see that look in her eye is when she is talking about her childhood, reminiscing about the happy times before her parents died…it’s genuine joy and happiness in her eye. Thank you for that.”

 

Lena takes it all in unable to stop the tremor in her voice as she looks at Alex. “I love her.” She whispers.

 

“I can tell.” Alex says simply.

 

“I haven’t told her yet…” Her voice cracks, she beings shivering uncontrollably. “What if I never get to tell her? I’m so scared.”

 

“You will. She is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok.” Alex sobs, finally giving in to another round of tears.

 

The phone rings - Lena answers.

 

‘ _Miss Luthor, we made it to the location. We were able to create a decent enough perimeter around the house, the land around will be destroyed but there will still be a home here when we are finished.’_

 

“There should be a woman there, and animals. Are they ok?”

 

With just a few words, Lena’s world comes to a grinding halt.

 

_‘I’m sorry ma’am, we didn’t find anyone here.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.... I'll fix it i swear, trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Kara begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey shout out to @riotous18 who did some fantastic art based on chapter 3 [check it out here!](http://riotous18.tumblr.com/post/182542619907/supercorp-au-inspired-by-music-in-the-wind) Lena in overalls yes please!!

As the wall of unrelenting destruction creeped closer and closer to the house, Kara could feel the heat through her layer of clothing, the damp rag over her mouth did little to keep the thick black smoke from burning her lungs. She looks back to the house, the flames would be upon it soon, though she fought them with all she had, she was coming to the realization that it wouldn’t be enough, she has been working for hours raking the ground that was already black an singed, but it was too dry and the wind was too strong - she would have to leave to save herself and her animals. 

 

In a last stitch effort she climbs back to the porch, sprays it down one last time, and douses side of the house for good measure, before taking the hose back to her truck and making sure the animals were all secure, along with the water tank she filled earlier that day. She draps large canvas sheets over the cages and soaks them in water in an attempt to protect the goats and chickens from smoke inhalation. Kara takes one last look at the home she worked so hard for, says a silent goodbye and pulls away into the smoke filled road. 

 

Visibility is impossibly low, the smoke consumed the entire roadway, it is obvious that some of the flames already devastated the left side of the road and hopped across to the other side, leaving downed trees and dangerously singed power poles in its wake, the ground glows red all around her she fears her tires may melt if she keeps still for too long. She rolls the truck forward slowly keeping the edge of the road in view and creeps along it - silently berating herself for not leaving sooner because not only is she in danger now she has put all of her animals at risk. 

 

She tries desperately to stay calm, for her sake and for the people she loves, she knows the only way she is getting out of this is if she has a clear head. She grips the steering wheel tighter and takes a few grounding breaths, she thinks of Alex and Lena who are probably worried about her. 

 

_ I have to stay calm for them, I have to find a way out of this.  _

 

Kara picks up her cellphone and tries to call James, if she could just let him know where she is he could guide her to safety, but the call doesn’t go through, they haven't gone through all day, as soon as she caught wind that the flames were headed her direction she tried in vain to contact Lena or Alex but the cell towers in her area must have been downed by then. She feels totally and completely alone, and she regrets being so cavalier about handling all of this on her own -  _ Alex and Lena are going to kill me. _

 

She grinds the truck to a halt when a wall of orange and red across the road comes into view, a power line had succumbed to the flames, and she could see the live wires sparking along the roadway. Forward was no longer an option, so she looks around and weighs her chances, the flames crossed the roads in various spots but there was a clearing she passed not far back and a dirt road would at least lead her away from the flames as opposed to parallel like she has been going. The ominous sparks from the wires ahead make the decision for her, she carefully backs the truck up and turns into the dirt road. 

 

* * *

 

The flames were finally subdued all around Midvale, now the fire raged on elsewhere  the California countryside would be a charred ruin after the devastation finally passes, as it is the hospital is a madhouse of people looking for their missing loved ones and the injured being carted in in drothes. 

 

Still no word from Kara - Lena resists the urge to punch something until she can feel anything other than stomach churning, mind and body crippling  _ fear.  _ She digs her fingernails into her palms and swallows the bile that raises higher in her throat with every passing second of a Kara’s disappearance. 

 

Lena worries away at her lip, “We should be out there looking for her.” 

 

Sam shakes her head handing Lena a new cup of warm coffee after her trip to the cafeteria with Ruby. “The best thing to do in these situations is to stay put and let the authorities do their job.”

 

“We need to do something, there must be a way to help this process move along.” 

 

“I heard someone mention they are setting up triage in the parking lot, maybe we can see if we can help.” 

 

Lena is already standing from the spot on the floor in Alex’s office, she hasn't moved since she received the call that Kara was missing, her sore muscles protested adamantly. “I’ll make some calls, see what L-corp can do to help.” 

 

Lena throws herself into work, she helps erect tents, secures funds for relief efforts and tries to put Kara in the back of her mind. Kara is smart, she is resourceful she found a way out, she had to they still had so much time so many things to do together….

 

“Lena?” Ruby sits next to the makeshift desk Lena has created with empty boxes. 

 

“Yes, sweetie?”

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

“I’ll be ok as soon as we know Kara is safe.”

 

“Alex is freaking out, Mom had to drag her back to her office to sit down. She looked like she wanted to punch a fireman that was talking to her.” 

 

Lena looked in the direction where the latest fire truck pulled up, there were half a dozen men and women covered in dirt and soot milling about drinking water and eating what was probably their first meal in hours. They all looked exhausted, she makes a mental note to donate funds to a charity that would benefit them.  “Do you know what he said?” 

 

“He said something about power lines keeping them from getting to Kara’s farm, and said they would get there when they get there.” 

 

Lena sighs rubbing her hand over her eyes. “That’s so frustrating…” 

 

“There has to be something else we can do.” 

 

Lena nods silently watching as a news helicopter flies over the hospital, presumably to gain footage of the carnage the natural disaster is leaving in its wake. If the news helicopters are out, that must mean visibility is better for flying…Lena stands suddenly taking Ruby’s hand and leads her to find Alex and Sam.  “I have an idea!” 

 

Lena adjusts the heavy headset over her ears, and presses the button to speak into the com. “Do you see anything yet?” 

 

“Not yet.” Alex replies in kind her voice staticy over the connection. 

 

“We should be coming up on the farm soon, then we will do a perimeter in increasing diameter to look for your missing person.” The pilot chimes over the radio, Lena has never been so grateful to be able to afford her own personal helicopter with her personal pilot she can call anytime.  

 

She looks out the window as they approach a familiar structure in the distance, it is the only thing she recognizes of the tiny farm her girlfriend worked so hard for - the house is singed the porch is a lost cause and the siding was melting in various spots. The landscape is unrecognizable, everything around the cute little house is absolutely  _ wrecked _ , the two barns lay in charcoal heaps all of the berry bushes  are nothing but smoldering embers and the grove of trees on the backline of the property is a graveyard of singed posts. 

 

To see these types of things on the news was one thing, but it was still distant and difficult to truly understand, but to see this farm that was once vibrant and full of life, reduced to a few sodden piles of ashes was absolutely devastating. Lena’s heart clenched in her chest, and she caught Alex’s movement as her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. 

 

“Her truck isn’t here.” Lena observes 

 

“So she got out… but where would she go?” 

 

The pilot announces he will start a perimeter, the chopper dips to the side as it turns giving Lena another eyeful of just how broken Kara’s land now is. “How well do you know the roads around here Alex?”

 

“Not as well as Kara.” 

 

“There were a lot of downed power lines coming in, so that narrows our search. Which direction do you think she would have gone, Alex? We can work from there.” 

 

Alex things for a moment, clicking the button on her com a few times before finally answering. “I’m positive she would have tried to get to the hospital, we didn’t see any sign of her coming in though and that’s the direction she would have taken.”

 

Lena tells the pilot to make an arc back the direction they came. “Side roads then?” 

 

“Most of those roads lead to one place.”

 

They circled the area slowly, Lena’s heart thumped with the rhythm of the blades keeping them aloft as she spotted a sliver of shimmering light in the distance. The lake is vast and powerful among the dilapidated landscape surrounding it, black and scorched ground still smouldered in spots Lena was still scanning the area when Alex’s hand clasped her own in an iron grip. 

 

Alex looks at her wide eyed yelling something inaudible until Lena reaches over and clicks her com button on herself. “That’s her truck! She has to be here!” 

 

Lena leans over Alex straining to see, the truck is indeed sitting in a patch of grass uscathed surrounded by blackedned ground as if someone stood on the top and sprayed water around it until the flames subsided. Blackened canvas covers the the truck bed and the trailer it is connected to, the subtle jostle of the vehicle indicates that the animals inside must be ok. 

 

The hood of the old truck is open and steam pours from the front of it, it feels like eons as they make their slow approach in the air before finally a familiar blonde head pokes up at the sound - Lenas heart bursts in her chest her hand flies up to her mouth to suppress her relieved gasp. 

 

Alex is full on ugly crying now clutching Lena’s hand like a lifeline. “Oh my god, Lena we found her we found her she’s ok, she’s ok.” 

 

Despite some very colorful vocabulary and failed attempts at bribes, Lena’s pilot refused to let them land where Kara was but instead agreed to take them back to the hospital and wait patiently while the firemen retrieved Kara and brought her to safety. It was still an agonizing wait, even though they knew for a fact she was ok, but the pit in Lena’s stomach would not be filled until Kara was infront of her, in the flesh - preferably in her arms. 

 

Lena paces the busy parking lot nervously when finally a tow truck comes into view with an all too familiar beat up pickup in tow. Lena, Alex, Sam and Ruby nearly sprint across the lot, they reach Kara just as she is tapping the driver door and the truck driver pulls away to take her truck to the shop. Kara barely has time to turn back before Lena is launching herself at the soot covered woman who lets out a squeak as Lena begins kissing every inch of skin she can reach. 

Unabashed Alex joins the huddle they all stand in a heap crying and whimpering into the embrace - Kara takes a hissed breath through her teeth when Alex squeezes her forearm affectionately effectively ending the embrace and gaining four worried eyes boring down on her. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Alex askes pulling Kara’s arm to her and unwrapping the dirty rag it is covered in. 

 

“It’s really nothing I just scraped it on a piece of metal.” Kara shrugs but grunts when her bloodied shirt peels away from the open wound. 

 

“Shit! Kara this is deep you are going to need stitches, here lets get you to my office and I’ll give you an exam.” 

 

Kara does not protest, she wraps her good arm around Lena’s waist and leans into her, her exhaustion is evident despite her ever present sprightly demeanor - Lena wraps her arm around Kara and revels in the weight of the woman's head on her shoulder. She smells of acrid smoke burnt plastic and hair, Lena notices the ends of some of Kara’s blonde locks are singed, she tries not to think of the proximity to danger such a thing suggests. 

 

Once the wound on Kara’s arm is cleaned and stitched Alex asks her if she has any other things she needs taken care of, Kara insists she is fine Alex and Lena exchange a look and insist on a full exam. 

 

“Is this how it is going to be from now on? You guys banning together to get me to do stuff?” Kara chuckles removing her dirty long sleeve shirt, she is surpisingly unsclathed aside from a few cuts and bruises. 

 

Lena breathes a sigh of relief. “Think of all of the benefits dear, maybe next we will see if we can’t get you to eat some broccoli or kale.” 

 

Kara gives her a stern amused look. “That is where I draw the line.” 

 

A fresh change of clothes and a skink shower later, Kara is a machine again, working feverishly to help the community in its recovery. She arranged for some of the less damaged farms to take all of the refugee animals, and those who lost their homes were gathered and all given places to stay for the next few nights. She manages to find a family to take her dog and farm animals in while she comes up with a plan for her farm, the day is long and exhausting eventually it visibly takes its toll on Kara.

 

The sun has long been behind the horizon, the clarity of the sky in the wake of disaster seems strangely ironic, every star is visible as they sit side by side leaning against the brick of the hospital, she glances over to Kara periodically who has her eyes closed, Lena briefly wonders if she is falling asleep, she traces a finger along the bandage on Kara’s arm and drinks in the cut of her jaw the way the muscle twitches as she subtlety clenches and unclenches her teeth in the pale light of the moon and street lamps. 

 

“You saw the farm?” Kara asks allowing her head to roll to the side to catch Lena staring, for the first time that night Kara’s chipper facade falls away the fear of what could have been and the weight of all that has happened finally slipping into her features. 

 

“I did.”

 

“How bad?” She asks simply. 

 

Lena doesn’t know what to say, her mouth opens and closes a few times in search for the words, Kara seems to take that as an answer and simply nods and turns her eyes back to the sky. 

 

* * *

Kara wakes from a dreamless sleep, her mouth is dry and she can’t escape the smell of smoke no matter what direction she turns her head, there is an unknown weight on top of her and something soft tickling her nose, finally she relents and opens her eyes. She blinks back her confusion at finding a Britney Spears poster hanging precariously above her head -  _ oh right we stayed at moms last night. _

 

The swish of a black object over her nose causes her to shift, to see Streaky laying content occupying 80% her pillow, the weight on her chest shifts as well grumbling something inaudible and nuzzling into her neck.  _ Lena _ \- Kara flexes her hand to splay over Lena’s ribs and kisses her pale forehead earning another grumble before emerald eyes flutter open and lock onto hers. 

 

“Beautiful” She whispers tickling the soft hairs on the base of Lena’s neck. 

 

“Charmer.” Lena hums and places a kiss on skin where her nightshirt fell to the side. 

 

Kara can’t resist cupping Lena’s cheek and leaning in for a gentle kiss long and laguid, Kara tries to pour her emotions into it, she is just about to slip her tounge past the crease of Lena’s lips when a groan across the room stops her. 

 

“Oh god please stop.” Alex wines from her childhood bed. “I do  _ not _ need to see this especially so early in the morning.” 

 

“What’s going on?” Ruby stirs sitting up from the air mattress she and her mother occupy in the corner. 

 

“Nothing darling, Alex is just being grumpy.” Lena chuckles and sits up stretching her arms above her, Kara shakes her head to keep from staring at the sliver of pale skin that teases from the fabric of her shirt. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower, anyone need the bathroom before I go?” Kara asks, already gathering some old clothes from her dresser.

 

“You showered three times last night.” Alex grumbles still burrowed in her sheets.

 

“Yeah and I still smell disgusting, I can’t get the smoke smell off I’m going to have to soak in rosewater or something to get rid of it.” 

 

“What was it that mom made us bathe in that time we got sprayed by a skunk?” 

 

“Tomato juice?” 

 

“I have so many questions.” Ruby giggles from the other side of the room. 

 

“Yeah me too.” Lena agrees. 

 

After her fourth shower in a 12 hour period, Kara finally feels like a smoke cloud isn’t following her around, though she catches a whiff of it here and there. She calls to check on her animals, and is pleased that the all seem to be ok, she has to go to the farm to see the damage that is done, she is glad she has such a great support system to help her figure out her next move. 

 

It’s a dark weight in the back of her mind nonetheless, what if she isn’t able to recover from this, what if her farm is gone forever? Finally, she has found some semblance of happiness and its ripped away from her in an instant. Its as if Lena can sense her somber mood, she stays close lays affectionate hands on Kara’s shoulder or leg as they eat a stack of pancakes that Eliza made, she smiles a broad toothy smile when the childhood photo album makes an appearance, Lena only roasts her a little when they come across the photos of her dorky phases when she was a teen. 

 

Alex holds up a picture for everyone to see, of Kara standing proud in her sophomore yearbook photo denim overalls and a white t-shirt.  “She wore nothing but overalls for months straight, even in winter! I thought she was going to be the death of me, I was so embarrassed.”  

 

Lena swats her shoulder gently. “Oh my god you were always a little cowgirl huh?” 

 

Kara simply shrugs. “I knew what I wanted to be, i’m still not embarrassed, in fact I think I saw those overalls in a drawer upstairs.”

 

“Oh god please noooo.” Alex groans

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Lena grins sipping her coffee and skewering a slice of fruit onto her fork. 

 

Kara smiles and makes a mental note to pack them for later. “So I am suppose to meet the insurance agent in a couple of hours. Are you coming with me or do you need to get back to the city?” 

 

Lena arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her direction. “If you think I am letting you out of my sight for a moment, you have another thing coming dear. Sam do you and Ruby need to get back? I’m happy to call you a car.”

 

Sam and Alex exchange a look Ruby bounces happily in her seat. “We are going to stay and help Alex with relief efforts today.” 

 

Kara grins and nudges Alex lightly earning a sharp kick to the shin under the table, she giggles and continues to wiggle her eyebrows at her sister who turns three different shades of red. 

 

Just a few hours later Kara and Lena ride in comfortable silence in the back of a town car, Kara is grateful not to have to drive, there is knot in her stomach that has been growing steadily since the moment she first fled the flames and it feels like it’s finally reaching a precipice as they follow the narrow road to their destination.

 

Her mailbox comes into view, she painted it red and blue on a whim one afternoon now the colors are bubbled and blackened but still standing strong after everything it feels metaphorical somehow - Kara scoffs at the thought. Finally the little farm house comes into view as they turn into the drive it still stands tall, albeit a little battered and bruised much like its owner. 

 

“It’s not so bad.” Kara dares to say, but her optimism fades abruptly as the house pans out of view and the devastation behind it becomes wholly apparent. 

 

She chokes back a strange startled sound she wasn’t aware she could make, as she takes in the scene before her. Scorched earth as far as the eye can see, any building that wasn’t her house is gone just piles of rubble and indistinguishable machinery and appliances stand in their place. Every single plant she had ever cared for is gone, reduced to ash, she had watched the flames consume it all but the reality of it still had not sunk in until this very moment. 

 

The car comes to a stop and Kara is out the door and trudging up the hill before she even realizes she is moving. The grove of trees she held so dear is nothing but ominous structures scarred along the ridge standing to shadow the place she used to call her home. She reaches the tree she knew so well, and sinks to her knees in the soft black earth, a glimmer catches her eye and she reaches for it pulling a single metal cylinder from the ground, it’s a piece of windchime - she realizes. Kara remembers this chime, it was the very one her father placed in the branches all those years ago it’s decorated with glittering planets that no longer shine she clutches it to her chest and leans forward until her forehead rests on the scarred ground. 

 

Kara doesn’t know how long she stays like that, sobbing into the earth, but a gentle hand squeezes her shoulder before she feels Lena’s body draped over her back as she wraps her arms around her. 

 

Lena trembles again her back and clutches her tight. “What can I do for you baby? What can I do?” 

 

This just makes Kara cry harder she shakes violently as she sobs ugly and loud against the ground with Lena’s warmth pressed against her back. Finally her shudders subside, the ground beneath her is soaked with tears and spit and she is vaguely aware of a damp spot on the back of her shoulder where Lena must have given way to her own tears. 

 

Kara stands helping Lena to her feet as well and wraps her in her arms. “Thank you.” 

 

Lena looks up at her and wipes dirt off her face affectionately. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Just being here with me - it’s, thank you. I don’t think I could do this on my own. Not to mention you flew a helicopter around to find me, so that was amazing.” 

 

“You really scared me, promise me you will never do anything like that again.” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

* * *

 

In the following weeks Kara and Lena work hard to get the property back to something resembling a working farm, never one to waste an opportunity Lena was able to have her crews extract all of the mineral from the ground and bring it back to the research lab for further testing and preparation on her inner city farm project. 

 

Sam and Ruby are there every weekend helping erect temporary shelters for the animals and generally helping with clean up, Lena watches as Alex shows Ruby how to milk one of the goats who giggles the whole time beaming up at her mother when she finally gets a steady stream to come out. 

 

Lena feels Kara’s presence beside her. “I didn’t even know Alex could milk goats.” 

Lena nods her head towards Sam who is watching the scene unfold grinning from ear to ear. “Amazing what you can do when there are pretty girls watching.” 

 

Lena turns to look at her girlfriend but ends up stifling a giggle at the sight of her. “Oh my god, you are adorable!” 

 

Kara beams, she is wearing the denim overalls from her high school picture, but the legs are too short so Kara relended and cuffed the bottoms just below her knees, a comical sight when paired with bright red cowgirl boots and a straw hat perched atop her head. Kara hooks her hands in the front of the denim pushing her chest out and cocking her hip to the side. “Sexy right?” 

 

“So sexy, come here.” Lena takes Kara’s face between her hands and gives her a light peck on her nose. 

 

“Oh my god, Kara you are still  _ so _ embarrassing.” Alex groans still holding a goat still on the platform for Ruby. 

 

“You love me for it.” Kara turns her attention to Sam. “Dinner is almost ready you guys wanna watch a movie and stay here tonight?” 

 

“I’m going to a sleepover tonight.” Ruby says.

 

“Oh, ok. Sam you want to stay here instead of being home alone?”

 

Sam and Alex exchange a look and Ruby giggles beside them. “We kind of have plans tonight.” Sam finally answers.

 

Kara looks ten kinds of amused directing her attention to Alex to say something, Lena decides to come to her rescue. “Looks like it’s just us darling.” 

 

Kara pulls Lena in to her and kisses the top of her head affectionately. “Date night huh? What do you want to do?”

 

“Actually I was hoping you would come to the city with me, I have something I want to show you.”

 

“Hmmm…. Can I go in this?” Kara gestures to her outfit.

 

Lena hooks her fingers in Kara’s front pockets, pulling her flush to her own body. “Baby you can where whatever you like.” 

 

Kara ends up changing to jeans and a red polka dot button down, that matches her boots and belt - saying something about not wanting to be an embarrassment to her big city girlfriend, Lena tells her she would show her off in dirty old rags Kara says she will take that as a challenge. They arrive at a skyscraper on the edge of the renovated city park, this part of town is the new up and coming part of the city they walk into the building that is still covered in scaffolding and plastic tarps as the renovations are still well on their way. 

 

Kara chuckles running her hand along a sheet of hanging plastic.“You’re going to murder me and wrap me in plastic aren’t you?”

 

“Only if you keep making bad jokes.” Lena retorts. “Come on the elevator is over here.” 

 

As they ride the glass elevator to the top floor, they can take in just how enormous the building is, it’s vast and open the vaulted ceiling reaching almost to the top open in the center each respective floor a perimeter of balconies with lights laced with the precious metal she removed from Kara’s farm. Lena explains to Kara how each floor will work, housing crops and some housing animals in a sustainable farm self sufficient in many ways. 

 

Kara looks at her with an expression of awe. “Wow, Lena this is going to feed so many people. You are going to save lives, this is incredible.” 

 

“I would never have been able to do it without you, I don’t think I would have even had the idea if I had never met you. You have changed my entire outlook on life Kara, i’m grateful everyday that I went to your farm that night.”

 

They reach the top floor, Kara steps into the enclosed hallway turning back to Lena with a sly grin. “So you’re saying you are grateful for my stubborn streak?”

 

Lena swats her shoulder. “I thought we discussed the jokes.” 

 

Lena leads Kara to a stairwell that leads them to the rooftop it’s completely empty save for a large wooden box in the center and a couple lawn chairs facing a view of the glimmering lights of the city. Kara walks to the edge and peers down, she closes her eyes as the wind russells her blonde locks, Lena observes from her spot near the center of the roof hoping that this image burns itself into her brain forever. 

 

“Sometimes I forget how beautiful the city can be.” Kara observes still looking across the landscape. “Thank you for showing me this.”

 

“I have something for you, come here.” Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the crate in the center of the roof, she points at the wedge that has already been driven into a seam. “Pull on this.” 

 

Kara looks like she wants to make a joke, but she must think better of it instead grasping the leaver and pulling hard and stepping back to make room for the wood panels to fall away with a loud thump. Kara gasps, her hand flies to her mouth before she turns to Lena eyes already glistening with tears.

 

Standing tall in the center of the roof is a full fledged apple tree, its branches reach into the black sky dotted with flowering blossoms, illuminated by the lights of the city and the blue hue of the moon above them. Lena pulls a small folded knife out of her pocket and a tiny silver wind chime and hand them to Kara. “I know we haven’t been together long, but you are the best family I have ever had...I was hoping we could make our own song for the wind to sing for us, starting right here.” 

 

Kara grasps Lena’s hand in her own and pulls her into a hard kiss, she tastes sweet with a tinge of salt from her tears, Lena leans into it and they get lost in each others lips and bodies for a moment, their moving against each other in an intricate dance, it somehow feels more raw and open than it ever has before. 

 

Once they finally break apart, Kara carefully carved their names into the tree, and hangs the chime on a low branch, they stand wrapped in eachothers arms listening to the gentle song their little chime produces against the sounds of the bustling city. 

 

Lena looks up to see Kara watching her, blue eyes shimmering in the night - she can’t hold back any longer her words come bursting through her chest like a tidal wave. “I love you Kara - god I love you so much.”

 

Kara places her thumb gently under her chin and tilts her head so she can place a deep languid kiss on her lips, it leaves Lena reeling, light, and dizzy in the best way.

 

“I love you too Lena.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @pillowscience21 
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome <3


End file.
